Mirror Madness World
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "So tell me what sort of person you are." "I'm a nut, I'm a nut! My life don't ever get in rut, whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop. The head on my shoulders is sorta loose and I ain't got the sense God gave a goose. Lord, I ain't crazy, but...I'm a nut!" "...You can't sing, can you?" "How dare you! Moustachio Rock! Attack!" Sequel to Insane Is My Middle Name.
1. Decision

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Mirror Madness World! Sequel to Insane Is My Middle Name! I hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or the original base of the Looking-Glass World.**

**Claim: This plot and Ocs are mine.**

'**Bonnaire' **belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

**Summary-**It's been two years since Alex supposedly left Wonderland and she's finally gotten adopted. However, just as she's getting into her new life, she's dragged back to the crazy world, except now she's in the Looking-Glass World! With the inhabitants fates in her hands, will she snap out of her strange craziness to help them or just make everything worse? Meanwhile, Tristan sets out to find the truth surrounding the previous foreigner, Alice.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Introduction-**

Hello.

I'm pretty sure that everyone who is reading this has heard of Wonderland. If you have not, well I'll try and explain it as much as possible.

You see, Wonderland is split into three areas. It's main area, where most foreigners such as yourself end up, is compromised of two countries:

Heart Country and Clove Country.

Here, there are a total of 15 Role Holders, who are all at war with each other in some way or form. In this area you will find five territories, which are:

Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, Clover Tower, Hatter Mansion and the Circus/Prison.

To get to this area, you would first need permission from the Role Holder, Nightmare. After that, you would need to be asleep in your world. From there, Nightmare can connect his world-The Dream world-to your world and take you to Wonderland.

But I bet you already know about this area, don't you?

Well then, let me tell you about the second area. I bet you've never been there~!

You see, this area is known as the 'Looking-Glass World.' There are only two known ways to get there.

The first way is only for Role Holders, they can be moved there if it is required in their Role. And because it's a part of their Role, they don't have much say in the matter.

The second way is how a foreigner would get there. You see, you would need to complete the 'first game' to get to this area because this area is the 'second game.' From there, you would need the Medicine of Hearts and a mirror. It's as simple as that!

But of course, both ways you would need permission either from the Raven, which could also work to get you to the main area of Wonderland, or the Mock Turtle, a Role Holder who has similar powers to Nightmare.

No other way is possible.

The Looking-Glass world is in a separate dimension, another name for it would be the 'Mirror Madness World' because the most common way of travel there is by mirror and the place is full of madness.

The first thing you'll notice about this area is that it looks exactly like a chess board layout. The country of Hearts and Clover is mainly based off cards.

Like the main area of Wonderland, this world also has five territories as well as 11 Role Holders.

Sadly I can't give you much information on the Role Holders here or the territories, that would spoil wouldn't it~?

But I can tell you this:

The Looking-Glass world has been taken over by a new Role Holder, known as 'The Writer.' He managed to take over one of the territories in the Looking-Glass World and managed to enslave most of the area in a night.

The Role Holders from the main area won't attack him for one reason.

Alice.

He was known as the first Role Holder…to take a foreigner from another world area.

So yeah, he's kind of bastard but aren't they all? Well I think I've told you enough so lets move on.

Oh yeah, have I ever told you the story of the insane Foreigner?

She was a blast, came in to the main area of Wonderland and managed to fend off all advances from the Role Holders. It's a shame she left though, it would have been fun to meet her.

Then again, in my position it wouldn't be a great thing….

* * *

**Prologue**

_~Decision~_

On the plains of the moor stood a tall imposing red castle, with red sand surrounding it. Birds with no faces flew around, looking for food. It was the middle of the night and cool wind blew around, different from the imposing red sun from earlier on that day.

It was perfect for breaking in.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you imbecile, if we don't act now then we won't get another chance again! God you're so slow!"

"Aw don't be mean to him, his brain cells are just not that high today."

Near the castle there was a small field with tall grass, the place wanted to at least grow some plant life. However this grass was a deep red colour, so it could blend in with the castle.

It was also a perfect hiding place.

~Growl~

"I swear to God Bonnaire, if that was your flippin stomach I will skewer you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so hungry!"

"WE FED YOU FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

Unfortunately for the three people hiding in the bush, they had grabbed the attention of the guards.

Dressed in red armour and carrying large red pitch forks, the only most noticeable thing about these men is that they did not have eyes. I know this may sound hellishly disturbing to you, but in this world, having no eyes is normal.

It's the ones with eyes that are the weird ones.

"Hey! Intruders!" The guard yelled as soon as he caught sight of them, causing the three to freeze.

It was too dark to see who the three intruders actually were, but the guards could still tell what they were. After all, they were **designed** to tell.

"ROLE HOLDERS!"

The three Role Holders cussed. Well one of them did, the other said it in their head and the final one began to say how he would love a some seeds.

The first one quickly shot their hand to their belt but was stopped.

"Don't even think about it John, you know what will happen if you kill them." The voice sounded female but was a little rough around the edges.

'John' scowled but did not bother going for his weapon again, instead he turned to the woman and 'Bonnaire.' "Hannah, fire the pepper cannon when I give you the signal."

'Bonnaire' jumped up and down excitedly while the guards waited for their commander to come. If they tried to attack the Role Holders right now, they would be killed instantly.

"What can I do John? Ooh! I could kick their butt with my pistols or show them the mighty power of the Dodo Bird."

"Bonnaire, stand still and don't do anything."

"Aw, you never let me do anything!"

Finally the guards got the order to bring the three in and rushed forward to seize them. John smirked, a sadistic look coming over him.

"FIRE, NOW!"

Hannah took out a gun that looked as though it could have also been a pepper shaker. She pressed a button on it and a bullet flew into the sky.

The guards looked at in confusion, which the Role Holders used to their advantage and ran away. Though John had to come back and grab 'Bonnaire' who was fascinated with the bullet.

By the time the guards noticed, the bullet blew apart and pepper began to scatter over the place. The guards fell to their knees, coughing and hacking before fainting.

It was a poisonous type of pepper after all….

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

"Sir, the Role Holders managed to escape. We could not identify who they were." The faceless man reported before bowing and leaving the room.

A man shrouded in darkness sat on his chair in boredom. Aw, he really wanted to have those Role Holders caught. Then he could have had some fun.

"Sir, your coffee has been made." A delicate voice spoke up, making a smirk crawl onto his face.

He stood up and approached the maid who had brought him the coffee. He touched her cheek, thinking her shuddering meant she liked it.

Which by the way, she didn't.

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

She fled the scene as soon as possible, making the man chuckle.

"So they sent in three Role Holders after all? Must have been a rescue mission, not that I'm going to release the Hatter, March Hare, Lizard or Clock Maker."

He then started to laugh, causing all who were near to cringe.

* * *

**Back with the Three Role Holders-**

"Dammit!" John hissed, clutching his shoulders. It seemed one of those guards had a gun and managed to shoot him in the shoulder.

Hannah slapped him across the face, which by the way was a common thing for her to do. "Stop whining, you've been through worse. Now lets talk about more important things!"

Bonnaire nodded his head, "yeah, like why people keep calling me annoying!"

"I said important things, not the facts of life. I can't believe we failed to rescue the other Role Holders," Hannah sighed, ignoring Bonnaire who was now whimpering in the corner.

John snorted, kicking away a nearby stool.

"We were never going to win, you brat! Face it, it's us three plus two wimps who won't even leave their area. We're boned, unless you know someone who can take down his army!"

"I know someone."

Both the Role Holders turned to the newcomer. Hannah smiled while John scowled. Bonnaire also looked over and squealed before diving on the new guest.

"Mr White! Oh you look adorable today!"

Peter White AKA the White Rabbit struggled to get the larger man off of him. He hated these circumstances because in this world he's literally forced to stay in his rabbit form.

And so many germs are hugging him!

"Oi! Dodo! Get off of him before I place a bullet in your ass!" John hissed making Bonnaire release the frigid rabbit.

John then turned to Peter and his scowl got deeper. After all, he never liked the rabbit. "Now what is this about knowing someone who can beat the shit out off that cock head?"

Peter wiped down his red waistcoat, sniffing a little before hopping onto a stool, which by the way he had trouble actually getting onto it, and tried to look dignified.

He failed when Hannah burst into laughter.

"I've been trying to tell this to everyone but nobody will listen to me! There was a foreigner who came to our world not that long ago."

"Alice?" Bonnaire asked out loud but was shushed.

"No sweetie," Hannah said gently, "he's talking about the insane psycho girl that managed to make half of the Role Holders lose it and the other half cringe when they see sticks. So what about her, didn't she leave Wonderland?"

Peter smiled, his fluffy cheeks puffing out. "It's true that she left but she completed the first game! Which means she's allowed to come here now! If we can get the Mock Turtle to open a portal for us through the mirror hall, we can get her to help!"

John laughed, it sounded bitter. "Bring a weak foreigner here? Bunny boy, I don't know if you realized, but this world is more dangerous then yours. Not to mention cock blocker up in the castle HATES foreigners. Bringing a weakling, much less a little girl here, would do nothing but cause us more trouble."

Peter smirked, "Ah, but Griffin said she may be able to get the **Vorpal Sword**."

That made everyone freeze, before a big smile came across Bonnaire's face.

"Ooh, we're getting a foreigner~! I can't wait until we make sweet passionate-"

One death glare from Peter shut the bird-man up. Hannah immediately agreed with the idea because nothing was stronger then the sword.

John, however, scowled at the rabbit. "Fine, we will bring your stupid foreigner here. But if she messes up, it will be your clock!"

Peter smiled, it came off as love struck. "As long as my dear is here, everything will be good."

"So what's this foreigner's name?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Alex."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this first chapter. I haven't given the appearances or full names of the characters, you will find out when Alex or the other main character does.**

**Make sure to check out the forum for new info~!**

**I WILL DO EITHER A ONE-SHOT, SHOUT OUT OR A FAVOUR TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO CAN GUESS WHAT THE SONG IS THAT IS ON THE SUMMARY! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	2. Warped Mirror

**A/N: **16 reviews already?! Thanks guys, didn't think you would love the sequel so much! Anyway,** a quick reminder, THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN IN 3RD PERSON!**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**dj73910**

**austrianatatious**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Pinkmochi**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams**

**R.d**

**Demeter13909**

**TheHiddenDreamer**

**Hope Diamond**

**Angel of Randomosity **

**Nightshade-Neko**

**angel2u**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice through the Looking-Glass. I also do not own Voldemort or Casper the friendly ghost.

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belongs to me. The Looking-Glass world and it's theories also belong to me. Please do not steal.

'Bonnaire' belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

_THOUGHTS-_Italics

"**Voice in head"-**Voice's speaking through her mind.

"_Flashback"_-Italics with speech mark are flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_~Warped Mirror~_

The room was oddly silent, she first observed, which was probably understandable being that there were only two people in the room. The colour of the walls was a nice beige colour, well that's what her friend had said-that it was nice.

The floor was not carpeted like the rest of the house, it had wooden panelling instead so messes were more easier to clean. Again, her friend had told her that.

The only furniture in the room was a pre-owned Television that sometimes lost it's colour when people were watching shows and it was sat comfortably on a shelf stacked full of gaming systems, games and DVDs.

Her favourite piece of furniture was the black-coloured couch which was very comfortable to sit on. As well as lying on it, she had a knack for finding coins.

Then there was her least favourite part, the vanity section. You've got the mirror, a really big mirror and some make-up on the vanity desk, along with some hair products.

She hated it because her friend was training to be successful in the cosmetology area. And as you can probably guess, she was forced to play dress up doll for her friend.

She glared at her reflection, sticking her tongue out and sniffed like one of those prudes. Her turquoise eyes narrowed at the reflection when it did the same thing. She raised her hand, ready to teach the reflection a lesson when her eyes landed on something on the vanity desk.

A pair of scissors.

Immediately her scowling expression disappeared to be replaced with one of joy.

"Finally! I have found the solution!"

She grabbed the silver scissors and then grabbed a piece of hair, she readied to cut it when suddenly another hand shout out and snatched the scissors away.

"Hey! I was going to us those to cut my hair before Maddie noticed!"

Looking at the person through the mirror who ruined her plan, she gulped. Stood behind her was a woman, around seventeen-years-old, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, the girl was someone that you could tell was popular with the men.

"Alex, how many times have I told you? You are not cutting your hair!"

"But Maddie," Alex whined, "I hate long hair! It gets in the way! What can I do with long hair!?"

It was true, Alex's used to be shoulder length hair was now past her elbows. She hated the fact that Everytime she moved, it would swish behind her.

Maddie snorted, "at least you can get long hair! Everytime I try to grow my hair long, it gets dead-ends easily. So I have to keep mine short. That's where you come in my dear. If I can't have long hair, you will have long hair so that I can do whatever I want with it to my hearts content."

Alex huffed, "and why, prey tell, would I let you play with my hair? Hair can't be played with, it just sits there!"

"If you don't, I'll snap your stick."

The response was immediate. Alex turned her head to where her dear friend sat on the couch. It's name was Mon Sticky Friend 22 or MSF 22 for short. You see, two years ago she used to be friends with MSF 1 but the poor stick was snapped. Over the years her new MSF sticks would die a horrible death.

MSF 22 happened to be the latest friend.

Alex stared at her friend fearfully before leaning back in the chair she was forced to sit. Actually, if you looked closely you would see that both of her legs had been chained to the chair, with key lock on it.

Yes, you had to actually lock her up with chains to get her to stay somewhere.

Satisfied that Alex wasn't going to try anything, Maddie picked up a nearby brush and began to work on her friend's hair. Meanwhile, Alex sat there with her arms crossed, a look of pure boredom on her face.

It's been two years since that faithful Halloween night. During that time, Alex had noticed a lack of a voice in her head. Because f this, she became a little more enthralled in her work at school.

You may find his shocking but Alex used to be 'insane,' and to those that think that she acting like a brat now, well you would be correct.

See, the doctors who would normally try to find out more about her craziness found that a new development had happened.

Alex now had a split-personality.

See right now she's just one of those people that are to carefree for their own good. Yes she still believes inanimate objects can talk to you and yes, she still tries to carry dangerous items around.

The only difference now is that she can be calm when showing it. Give her a jelly and she'll happily do what you want or give her another stick after the first one snaps.

However, people have been warned to keep all signs of clocks away from her. You see, to awaken the other personality, all you would need is a clock.

The sound of clock seems to trigger something entirely different. The only thing I can say is I hope her gym teacher gets out of hospital soon.

Alex was now in college seen as in England you leave school at the age of sixteen. Being seventeen really did not stop her though from doing weird stuff.

Like chasing a random kid with a fork.

She also joined a club there, which was shocking to both Maddie and her male friend, Matt. The club she joined was known as the TDIRD club.

It stands for-Tails Doll Is Real Dammit.

"Are you nearly done, I don't like the brush on my hair!" Alex moaned, puffing her cheeks. Maddie sighed before picking up a scrunchie and tying Alex's hair in a pony tail.

"You can go now," Maddie didn't get to say the last of her sentence, because Alex had already fled with MSF 22.

After running out of Maddie's rented home, Alex stopped before jumping up and down. People walking nearby shook their heads before moving away from her.

"We did it MSF 22, we escaped! It's a shame that I have to keep my hair this long, but if I cut it Maddie might kill you!" Alex whimpered, staring at her stick friend in worry.

"Besides, today is the day that I get to leave Maddie's house! Papi said that the new house we are moving too is ready~!"

Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. Another big development that happened during the two years is that Alex had been adopted. I know, you're all thinking 'who would be crazy enough to adopt a psycho?' Well, it so happened someone decided to adopt our little psycho because they simply had the urge to ever since they met her.

Alex was brought out of her musings when an a black car rolled up to the sidewalk besides her. A smile came across her face as a man stepped out of the car.

In front of her was a man with short red hair, that reached his shoulders. His eye colour was red, the left side of his face being covered by his fringe so you could only see one eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black vest with trousers and shoes.

This man was known as Kyle Hudson, Alex's new 'Papi.'

Two years ago, Alex could not stand the man. Which was weird because he had never done anything to her, in fact he had saved her life when she was nearly killed. But after having a strange dream of a man in a jester uniform and then a man in a prison warden uniform, she had unconsciously started to grow closer to the man.

Not long after the Halloween event, Mr Hudson had adopted Alex.

"You look nice," Kyle complemented his 'daughter' who pouted.

"I do not! I hate this hair length! People keep grabbing it and pulling it so hard it hurts! So then I pick up a chair and throw it back at them."

Kyle laughed nervously while Alex grinned. She was certainly a violent one when resolving issues.

"So, are you ready to see the new house?" He asked her, and he was answered when he noticed that Alex had somehow gotten past him and gotten into the car. He smiled, shaking his head before getting in the drivers seat.

"Ready Alex?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's-"

"Wait! You forgot to ask MSF 22 if he was ready."

"…Are you ready MSF 22?"

"…."

"He said yes."

And then just to lighten the mood, Kyle chuckled before starting the car and driving off down the road, his adopted daughter babbling about why ducks should be allowed to have their own sports cars.

* * *

The journey was about two hours long and during that time Alex had fallen asleep, clutching MSF 22 close to her. Kyle listen to the radio quietly, occasionally glancing at Alex to make sure she was okay.

"No…No…rape is bad! Stay back Voldemort, I don't want to…marry you."

Yep, she was okay.

The road they were travelling down had few houses, enough to tell people lived around here but also enough space between them so that the neighbours don't bother you.

He saw the house that he had purchased a while back and smiled. Alex would love this place.

It was two-story old house, with a big garden with a little gazebo. The house was a brownish colour with plants growling along the walls. There were four bedrooms, a kitchen with a dining room, a living room, two bathrooms and a conservatory.

Perfect for handling people like Alex.

Shaking the seventeen-year-old awake, Kyle climbed out the car and stretched. He had purchased the house a few months back and started renovating on it. All their furniture and items had been moved in and during that time Alex had been staying at Maddie's house (and had to put up with all the torture that came with it).

Alex yawned, before looking at the house.

"Oh no…it's the Monster House! It'll eat me!"

Kyle sighed before grabbing Alex before she could run for it. He then dragged her across the recently cut lawn and into the house.

"Your room is at the top of the stairs to the right, last door on the corridor. I'll start making tea while you're up there." Kyle said before wondering off, presumably in the direction of the kitchen.

Alex huffed before climbing up the staircase, which had red carpeting on it, and went towards where her room was. Opening the door, she was flabbergasted at what she saw.

The room was bigger then her room back at the orphanage. The bed was on the left side of the room with her favourite purple cover on it and fluffy pillows. Besides the bed was an alarm clock, something which she never actually used.

There was a wardrobe near the bed, already with some of her clothes in it. In the middle of the room was a fireplace with a small couch and a large mirror over the fireplace. Besides the couch was a small table.

Finally on the right side of the room was a large window with a cushion area underneath.

This room was perfect for her, she decided. Placing MSF 22 on the cushion area, she then headed over to the couch and sat down.

Silence….

"I'm bored of this room already," she deduced, huffing. In Alex's mind, she wanted something more interesting to happen. Maybe like a hidden room full of dangerous poison gas or some ghosts haunting the place. Sure the place was nice, but it just lacked something.

"**Why don't you go and kill someone then? That would be entertaining."**

_No because I don't want to go to jail. Now get out my head, I liked the first voice better!_

"**Hmph, you know what your problem is? You say you'll do something but you never do it. We call those people 'weak, pathetic, fools.'"**

Alex growled, _I am not that! You just don't understand that awesome people have to be patient! Now go and bother someone else, like the little bugger you are._

When the voice did not respond, Alex smirked. You see, when her first voice 'disappeared' she got a new one. Well it wasn't really knew, see this voice is the 'person' that takes 'control' when she hears the sound of a clock.

Alex didn't like her because she reminded her too much of an evil marsh mellow. You had to be careful when the bad ones were around but the good ones are so good.

Knowing tea was going to be a while and also seeing the sun setting, Alex got up so that she could change into something else. Slipping a plain shirt with a grey cardigan and black sweatpants, she also went to get her trainers on.

"Might as well go for a walk later."

Knowing that there was nothing else she could do, she laid down on the couch and smiled at MSF 22. "Night buddy, wake me up when dinner is ready. Please don't be like last time where you barely said anything."

Closing her eyes, Alex fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes, she saw something that was not there before.

On the little table sat a small clear bottle with a heart-shaped cap. Inside it was a blue liquid.

She quirked her eyebrows at it before suddenly clutching her head.

"_It tastes horrible!"_

"_You look like her, yet you don't… And you have eyes! You're a foreigner!"_

"_The things you have been told…are all lies."_

"_Alice didn't disappear, she betrayed us. She went running off with __**the**__**Writer.**__"_

"_You see in our world we do not have hearts, instead we have clocks."_

"_**Wonderland is a big FAT lie~"**_

Alex clutched her head tighter, not recognizing the other voices besides her own. It hurt to think about it and she wanted it to stop. Looking at the cause, the little bottle, she unconsciously picked it up and hurled it at the nearest thing.

The mirror.

Instead of hearing the sound of shattering glass, she heard nothing. Luckily the noises had stopped but now she was wondering why there was no noise.

_OMG, THERE IS A GHOST IN HERE! YAY! I HOPE IT'S CASPER!_

She finally glanced up from her happy thoughts to see where the bottle had landed and twitched her head in confusion when she found it.

It looked as if the bottle was stuck in the mirror, for it was just planted in the middle of the mirror. However neither the mirror or bottle looked damaged.

Standing up, putting her finger against her lips in a 'shush' movement to her stick friend, she approached the mirror and began inspecting it. She first tapped the bottle, yet it did not move making her giddy.

"Finally a mystery! Though why did it have a to be so lame like 'the mystery of the bottle stuck in the mirror?'"

She then touched the mirror but immediately recoiled. Instead of feeling the hard solid surface, the mirror felt more like liquid, a watery substance. She then touched again and felt her hand slide _through_ the glass.

She was about to pull her hand back when suddenly she couldn't move.

Something had grabbed her hand.

Pulling as hard as she could, her hand would not budge. She looked to her stick friend in desperation but MSF 22 jus sat there. Her next option was to shout for Kyle, but then she felt herself being pulled towards the mirror. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself impact into a mirror.

"MON STICKY FRIEND, CALL 991! THE MIRROR IS EVIL!"

Was the last thing she yelled.

"You can open your eyes kid, I haven't got all day for you to be in a frozen state."

Opening her eyes Alex immediately noticed that she was not in her room. No she was in a long bleak corridor with floating mirrors situated around. Finally she noticed two people stood in front of her.

The first one was a male with short blonde hair and bright brown eyes. His skin was tanned giving the impression that he liked to be in the sun a lot. He was dressed in a gold an red robe with black pants and boots. Around his neck was a necklace with the words 'Dodo.'

The second one, who happened to be the one who talked to her first, was a male with dark reddish hair and narrowed grey eyes. He had pale skin and a scowl set upon his face. Dressed in a black tank top with leather pants and chains around him, he seemed to be a dark fellow. The most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he had two big grey mouse ears and a tail.

"Dude! You have a tail growing out of your butt!" Alex exclaimed, pointing it out as though the man himself didn't know.

"I know that," the reddish-haired man growled, "I was born with it dipstick."

How dare that man! Calling Alex a dipstick! She didn't dip sticks!

Before she could retaliate, the mouse man had grabbed her and began dragging her down the hall. She noticed that in his free hand he held the bottle that she tried to kill.

Maybe this was the bottle's revenge?

"Hello there! My name is Alexiel Bonnaire!" The other man spoke up, a cheery tone in his voice opposed to the other man.

"The grump head dragging you is John, I would tell you his last name but he might kill me and I really don't want to die. So, you're a foreigner? Well of course you are, but I can't believe I'm meeting you Alex! It's such an honour! So, after we get to the base, want to go to my room? I know this great thing we can do, it's called se-"

"Bonnaire, shut the heck up! You're giving me a headache! Can't believe Hannah made me take you with me."

"It was either me or Mr White~!"

"I'd rather stick with the rabbit then you!"

Alex was so confused! How did the blonde-haired man know her name?! Where were these weird men taking her? Maybe they were part of a cult and trying to use her as a sacrifice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SACRIFICE!"

John grabbed her face and moved closer to her, his breath practically fanning her face. "Listen brat, I know how you acted in the main area and it's not going to help you here. So shut up and be quiet."

Alex whined but was immediately ripped out of the Mouse-man's arms and into Alexiel's arms. "There there Alex, I need you happy so I can fully make love to you."

"Huh?"

"Bonnaire, didn't I just tell you TO SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"Waah! Alex, John is being mean to me!"

"Bad Mr Mouse!"

"I give up!"

It was then they arrived John and Alexiel's apparent location.

A giant hole.

Alex had a sense of déjà vu. "Why are we next to a hole?"

"Oh~Because we are going to jump down it!"

"Oh…MSF 22! HELP!"

John quickly took the cap off of the bottle and shoved it into Alex's open mouth, much to her shock. She ended up swallowing the continents and felt herself shudder.

"It tastes horrible!"

And then both John and Alexiel each grabbed her arms and jumped down the hole, dragging Alex with them.

"AGH! CURSE YOU BIRDBRAIN AND RODENT MAN!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chapter. I know Alex seemed a lot calmer but bare in mind I'm keeping all the good stuff for this world. So yeah, she has a split personality that will be shown a lot here.**

**I think you can already guess which roles Alexiel and John are.**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki was the reviewer who guessed the summaries song correctly. It's called 'I'm a nut!'**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	3. Looking Glass World

**A/N: **College is killing me already! Man it's great to be posting chapters again though~!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**angel2u**

**austrianatatious**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Devin Trinidad**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Pinkmochi**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Hope Diamond**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**Laliwuvsanime3**

**Kaname1993**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or 'Alice through the Looking-Glass.' I also do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

Alexiel Bonnaire belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

~_Looking Glass World~_

Falling down a hole was not what Alex had planned but she felt a sense of déjà vu. Screaming at the top of her lungs, because all though she enjoyed the whooshing feel, she did want to die yet.

Not until she executed the people who dissed Modern Sonic.

"AGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU GO AFTER MADDIE?!"

John, who was calmly falling beside her as if it was normal for the mouse-man glared at her. "Didn't I tell you to shut your trap?"

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Wait, that sounded familiar…."

On the other side of her was Alexiel who was making car sounds. "Brooom, broom, eeeee! BOOM! Oh, what was that lovely?"

Tears fell down Alex's face, well actually they went floating up. "MSF 22! SAVE ME! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME?!"

"Maybe he realized how annoying you were," John commented and was immediately faced with one of Alex's most deadliest weapons.

Puppy dog eyes.

"R-really? B-but…"

His face turned a hot shade of red, "NO! DON'T CRY! GODAMMIT I HATE IT WHEN GIRLS CRY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alexiel wagged his finger, "bad John, Hannah is going to maul you."

Alex wondered who this Hannah was, because John looked really pale after that comment.

She had no time to think anymore because suddenly she crashed into the ground. Hard.

"OW~! Stupid floor, you cannot kill me!" She declared, shooting up but still rubbing her nose.

John and Alexiel groaned, wondering how she could have recovered quickly from that impact.

Looking around Alex felt her eyes widen in awe. Instead of being in a hole, which she thought would have been cool to climb, she appeared to be in a huge library filled with tons of books. The books floated around the area and most of the floor seemed to be missing. Instead, there were huge floating books that you have to jump on to get around.

Oddly enough, Alex noted that she couldn't hear the voice of the person who spoke in her head, nor the presence. She ignored it.

Alex could also see that some of the large books were open, showing pop-up houses. People seemed to be coming and going out of them.

That's when she noticed that all the people…didn't have faces.

"AGH! FACELESS PEOPLE! THEY'LL EAT MY FACE!"

She wailed, running around in circles, while Alexiel tried to calm her down. John gritted his teeth before suddenly yelling, "CUT IT OUT!"

…And got all the people in the area looking at them.

Annoyed with the looks, John stalked off with Alexiel following behind. Alexiel managed to grab Alex's wrist before they left and dragged her off with them, causing the seventeen-year-old to whine.

"This is known as the 'Great Library' one of the main territories in the 'Looking-Glass World.' It's the only territory not owned by White Castle or Red Castle. Because of that, I guess you could say it's the safest area to live in!" Alexiel prattled, practically skipping while holding Alex who seemed to be trying to escape his grip.

John snorted, "enough about the areas Bonnaire, we need to get to Hannah's place."

"Ooh! I want to speak to one of the faceless people!" Alex whined, attempting to escape. It so happened that a faceless maid happened to be walking by with some water-spray. John smiled at her and took the bottle before turning to Alex and squirting her.

"Bad," he said getting a glare in return. "I'll keep squirting you every time you misbehave."

Alex opened her mouth but then closed it. She didn't wanted to get squirted by the evil water.

So she reluctantly let Alexiel drag her without struggle. She instead decided to look in interest as more people went into pop-up houses. 'So people in this world live in books? I wonder what would happen if it rained.'

Her thoughts were broken when Alexiel suddenly stopped, causing her to crash into him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Alex, my new soon-to-be lover, this is Hannah's house."

Looking past him, she saw another large book with a pop-up house. The house, which she noticed, looked as though it was out of the Victorian era. It was designed in a bungalow style.

She followed the boys into the pop up house and was amazed that as soon as she entered it looked like a real house. She was kind of disappointed that it wasn't a real paper house.

The room that they had entered was a large kitchen that smelt of pepper. Dishes were piled on the sink, looking as though they needed a good wash. The walls were a pale yellow colour and the floor tiles were brown. A table with eight available spaces on it was in the middle of the room.

All in all it looked homely but smelt awful.

John pushed Alex into a chair, making her whine about getting butt cramps while Alexiel grabbed some of her hair and started playing with it.

"Wow! It's so long!"

"Gah! Don't touch the evil hair!"

They were so distracted by the hair argument that they failed to see another person walk into the room.

She had shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes with a few freckles dotted on her cheeks. She was dressed in a green long sleeved dress with an apron over it and white and green trainers. Her hair was up in pigtails but some of her hair had escaped. Grasped in her hand was a pepper grinder.

Her eyes landed on John, who recoiled when he noticed her. His ears flattened down and he looked ready to bolt.

But it was too late for that…

Both Alex and Alexiel turned around when they heard a shriek. To Alex's amusement it had come from John. "Wow, mousy boy shrieks like a girl!"

The girl snapped her head over to where Alex was and squealed. She released John from the chokehold she had on him, causing him to fall onto the floor really hard, and ran over to Alex.

Alex was practically whooshed from her chair and pinned to the floor, the girl hugging her.

"Oh wow you are so adorable! If I had known you were going to look like this, I would have picked you up myself!"

Meanwhile Alex was trying to gain air. As soon as the newcomer noticed she released her hold on Alex. "Air -wheeze- has come back! -Cough- MSF 22, now I now you have betrayed me!"

"Aw! SO CUTE!"

"AGH! SHIT, IT'S ANOTHER MADDIE!"

**A Few Minutes Later-**

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hannah and my Role is 'The Cook.' It's not that bad except I can never get rid of the smell of pepper." The red-haired girl, Hannah, said.

The four were now sat at the table, Alex was sat next to Alexiel who would not let go of her and John was sat as far away from Hannah as possible.

Alex grinned, "Hello Hanna lady-who-tried-to-kill-me, my name is Alex Hudson, you should remember that when I take over the world."

Hannah blinked in confusion, "You have a last name now?"

Alex nodded, "yep, my rapist-teacher adopted me."

"…."

"…Moron."

"Sweet!"

After the awkward silence, Hannah smiled. "Well I'm sure that these two told you where you are."

"The Looking-Glass world? Lame name by the way, did a detective name it?"

Hannah giggled, "nope. The Looking-Glass world is a huge area that is part of a world called Wonderland. To get to this area, you would have had to play the previous game which you did!"

"I don't remember playing any games before," Alex said, a confused expression on her face.

John snorted, "of course you wouldn't, it would be against the Rules otherwise."

While John told Alex this, Hannah got up and opened a nearby cupboard. She took out what appeared to be a large map and set it on the table.

Alex looked at the map and noticed that it was designed like a chess board.

"Aw, I'm in nerd-land!"

"What's nerd-land?" Alexiel asked but got no response.

"Right now we are here," Hannah said, pointing to a large dome like circle in the middle of the map. It actually looked like a race track with books surrounding it.

"This is White Castle, ruled by the White Queen. She may be nice but don't get to serious with her, seriously just don't. Originally there were two Role Holders there but after certain circumstances there are now a total of four Role Holders."

Hannah pointed to a picture of a large white castle which looked similar to a queen chess piece. Little white houses, that looked like pawns, were surrounding it.

"This is the Train Station, which is currently under the watch of the White Castle. I can't really tell you if there are any Role Holders there because it's not a place people stay at, more like travel."

The picture was of a train with a clock front and clock wheels. Again little pawns were surrounding it, but they were black.

"This is…The Asylum. It used to be neutral territory but the Red Castle has claimed it as theirs. I can't really tell you anything about because I have never been there. But from what I heard there are three Role Holders there."

She pointed to a picture with a creepy looking white building with graves surrounding it.

"Finally there's the Red Castle where a man named 'The Writer' is staying. He's taken over the place. There are seven Role Holders there."

The last picture looked exactly like the White Castle, expect it was coloured red instead of white.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked, already bored of the subject.

John growled, "Listen you-"

But was cut off by Hannah. "Listen, please, Alex. We brought you here because we need your help. The Writer has gotten out of hand, so much that we can't do anything about him."

Alexiel continued on, "but the Mock Turtle told us that a foreigner would be able to defeat him! It has to be you because you're the only foreigner left who had completed the first game!"

'I wonder what happened to the others…' Alex thought but continued listening.

"So what can I do?" Alex asked, suddenly grinning deviously.

'If I help them overthrow this guy I can take over! Muwhahahaha!'

Hannah sighed in relief, not suspecting Alex's thoughts. "You know that bottle you were forced to drink from."

Alex blinked in confusion before John sighed, brining out from his pocket the evil bottle. Hannah took it from him and handed it to Alex, who slipped it in her pocket because she thought it was too evil to look at.

"The bottle represents your feelings. When you meet the other Role Holders, it will up all the emotions you get from interacting with them. See it's already filled a little from talking to us!"

Alex reluctantly took it back out and was amazed that it was filled again.

"You'll need to travel to the territories and interact with the others to get it filled up! But be careful, if the Writer finds out that you are here he may do something dreadful to you. Also, be careful of the Black Knight, he's the Writer's most loyal subject."

"What happens when I fill it?"

"When you fill it, you'll be able to use it to find the Vorpal Sword. It's the only weapon that's the strongest in all of Wonderland. You'll be able to use against the main thing that's protecting the Writer-the Jabberwocky."

Alex smiled. "Ooh! Is it a jabbing machine that uses woks on people?"

"No."

"Aw."

Alexiel giggled, "aren't you adorable? Want to have sex now."

"…No~!"

"B-but…aw."

"So all I have to do is talk to people, fill the bottle, find a sword and beat up this Jabberwocky?"

Hannah nodded, "Yep! After that, we'll take care of the rest!"

"How do I get home."

"…We'll tell you when you finish these tasks."

It was then that Alex remembered about the faceless people and something else.

"What's up with the faceless people? And what's a Role Holder?"

John really didn't want to go through the whole concept so he shortened in down into a version that even an idiot would understand.

"Faceless people are unimportant people. Role Holders are people with faces. So talk to people with faces, avoid faceless people."

"Oh…do I have to go alone?" She whined, making John growl.

"I'll go with you!" Alexiel exclaimed but was knocked down by John.

"You won't be going anywhere until you finish your damn paperwork!"

"Aw Hannah, John is being mean!"

Hannah ignored the arguing males and instead smiled at Alex. "Sadly it would bring too much attention if we went with you. But don't worry, I've got a person that will not bring attention and will help you. Hey! You can come in now!"

Once again the door that Hannah had used to enter opened but when Alex looked there was nobody there.

"ALEX!"

Suddenly she had a face full of soft white fur. Prying the thing from her face, she was met with a white rabbit with ruby coloured eyes and a patterned red waist-coat. the rabbit smiled at her with loving eyes.

"Oh my sweet, you have certainly grown! Not like there was anything wrong with your fifteen-year-old appearance but now when we make love it will look much better!"

'Ew, a rabbit wants to make love to me! I'm not into bestiality.'

"Do I know you?" she opted to say, getting a shocked look from the rabbit.

"Huh? You don't remember me, my dear?"

She shook her head but instead of being sad about this, a big smile curled onto the males muzzle. "This is…perfect! Now I can make you love me before the others!"

She giggled nervously but decided to let the rabbit stay on her lap, he was like her personal heater.

"I see he forgot to say his name. he's Peter White and he will get you around." Hannah said, getting annoyed look from Peter.

"I could have said that myself, wench."

Her eyes twitched. "What did you say?!"

The rabbit chose not to respond, instead he nuzzled more into Alex and sighed blissfully.

Again the group of now five were interrupted when the door slammed open. A tall man with short red hair that was pulled into a pigtail and bright blue eyes behind glasses walked in. He was dressed in a yellow outfit that you would expect to find at an Amusement park, wooden horses on a slash included.

He was whistling a tune but immediately stopped when his eyes landed on Alex.

"My God, if it isn't the kiddo!" He exclaimed, striding over and enveloping Alex into a bone crushing hug. Peter was squished during it, the only thing he was capable of doing was grunting.

Alex, not knowing who the man was but feeling comfortable with him, returned the hug.

She loved free hugs when she was not being squealed while hugging (Maddie, Alexiel, Hannah ect).

"Don't you remember old man, she won't know who you are because of the Medicine." A voice that sounded annoyed spoke up.

Alex noticed that it was Hannah who had said it, and was weirded out when she noticed that Hannah didn't have her carefree smile on.

The red haired man released Alex, chuckling nervously. "Ah sorry about that. My name is Gowland."

He then turned back to Hannah and suddenly glomped her. "So cute telling me of like that! Oh Hannah-sweet, what a darling!" While this was going on, Hannah tried to escape from his hold.

Alex looked down at Peter who was grumbling about how his fur was ruined. "Who's the man to Hannah?" She asked him.

Peter looked up before sighing in distaste, "isn't it obvious?"

"Her full name is Hannah Gowland, that man's her father."

* * *

**A/N: **Duh..Duh..DA! Yes I am back and have introduced another Role Holder as well as brought back Peter and Gowland. I think Gowland is the type to have a daughter but it's kind of complicated how the family works~!

**Next Story to be updated: **Lets Be Friend's, Okay?


	4. Gowland Had A Fling

**A/N: **Beep…Beep…Beep! That's what I heard all day yesterday! It drove me mad! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the Doctor Who episode with the final appearances of Rory and Amy. I'LL MISS YOU RORY!…and you Amy.

**Thanks to:**

**Devin Trinidad**

**austrianatatious **

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Kaname1993**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**R.d**

**Hope Diamond**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice nor Through the looking-Glass.

**Claim: **This plot, my version of the Looking Glass world and my Ocs belong to me!

Alexiel Bonnaire belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_~Gowland Had A Fling~_

"Will you go away now, you've seen Alex so piss off!" Hannah growled, causing Gowland to pout.

"But Hannah-"

"NO!"

Hannah then stormed over to the table where Alex was tickling Peter's tummy. Although Peter hated being touched he would make an exception for Alex and it did feel…nice.

Unfortunately for our bunny friend, his pleasure was ripped away from him when Hannah grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her out the door.

Peter reached out his poor dramatically.

"ALEX~!"

Being back in the Great Library, Alex took note that most of the colour used for the area was pale browns and white. Like you wound find on paper, heck the whole area smelled of 'that new book smell.'

Alex glanced at Hannah before quickly looking away. '_She has the same expression that Maddie had when she was pissed. Man, I know that face off by heart. I am the one that causes it most of the time!'_

"Alex, I want to tell you something," Hannah said, her voice quieting down. Alex jumped, not expecting her to have talked.

'_Man she's like a ninja! Better keep my guard up!'_

"My dad, Gowland, used to be a Role Holder here first before he was moved to the main area. His role was 'Duchess' but we called him 'Duke' instead. Back then the Great Library used to belong to him."

'_Wow! He's must have been rich! But Duchess? Does that mean he was a woman before he changed his sex? Or maybe he was a man who turned into a woman who turned back into a man who planned to turn back into a woman…Must have been boring owning a library."_

Alex noticed that Hannah was still talking and quickly listened again.

"During that time, he had a fling with a faceless woman. A one night stand, can you believe it?"

'_How can you have sex with a faceless lady? I don't even want to think about it! Sure they have a mouth but where is the eyes?! They must be zombies!'_

A sad smile graced Hannah. "That faceless woman was my mother."

Alex's eyes bugged before quickly looking away, whistling innocently. However, although she appeared calm outside, she was inwardly freaking out.

'_OMG, A FACELESS PERSON GAVE BIRTH TO HANNAH! But why does Hannah have eyes? No…THEY MUST PLUCK OUT PEOPLE'S EYES! I MUST PROTECT HANNAH!'_

The girls had now arrived in what appeared to be a courtyard. However the ground and sky looked as if it had been drawn on with crayons. The grass didn't even feel real while there were lanterns to light the place up. There were also a few benches plopped around.

The girls sat on one that was near a fountain, the only thing that did not look as if it had been drawn.

"Unfortunately, while I was still a baby, my mother was chosen to be on the White Queen's side in her army. During a fight with the Red Queen's army, my mother was killed. My mother never did get to tell dad that he had a daughter."

Alex now felt extremely uncomfortable. She did not know how it felt to lose a mother, she had only ever lost Son and the 21 MSF's.

After a moment of silence, where Alex tried to sit calmly while resisting the urge to draw a moustache and eyes on a faceless person, Hannah spoke once again. "When he did finally find out, it was already too late. He had been moved to the main area."

She then smiled at Alex, which made Alex sweat a little. '_Oh God, does she expect me to do something?! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!'_

"In the Looking-Glass world, time is different here. It's even more weirder then it is in the main area. For you see, some people here age too fast while others age to slow. Time is different for everyone. For me…it was too fast. In those first five months of my life, I was already five years old."

She then giggled, "dad was only seventeen when I was born but when he was moved he gained a few years. That's why it's hard to believe we're father and daughter. I mean, he looks to be in his thirties while I'm nineteen."

Alex didn't know whether to feel sorry for her, which was hard considering what type of person Alex was, or be jealous. She had to age normally while these people either age slow or fast! Not fair!

"Mock Turtle and the Griffin were kind enough to slow down the process. If they hadn't, well I would probably be older then dad!"

Alex wondered what it would be like to be older then Mr Hudson. If she was older…she could drive the car! And buy clothes for MSF! And woks! And sticks!

And maybe a burrito too.

Alex grumbled silently to herself as she noticed Hannah had more to say. Alex thought Hannah was alright, especially when she beat up John but Alex was growing bored. She wanted to explore!

"We finally met each other when I had gained a Role. So that would probably be about….5 years ago. Although he wants to make up for lost time, I can't forgive him for leaving me alone."

Alex, now wanting to hear her awesome voice, interrupts her. "Gowland makes me feel warm and fuzzy! But not in a romantic way, because romantic people are weird. He's like an uncle! That's it, I shall call him Uncle Gowland!"

Hannah's eyes widened while her jaw dropped. She did not reply to Alex's words, which made the dirty blonde girl happy.

She had finally silenced the depression!

"AGHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME CHU!" A loud shriek echoed through the courtyard, startling some of the faceless people.

Alex, hearing the yell, grinned before jumping up. "This is my chance to become a superhero!"

Hannah blinked at her, "become a super-"

"Yes! Now I must leave and go and beat the shit out of the person scaring the other guy! By doing so, people will have tot hank me and thus I will become rich with the money they shall give me!"

"Alex, what the heck-"

But it was too late, for Alex had already ran off, scaring some of the faceless people. Alex zoomed down the hallways until she found the two people she was looking for.

The first one, who had made the cry for help, was a man who had red hair with gold highlights. Bright green eyes looked around in panic. He was dressed in a black suit with a green tie. He also had a black hat which rested on his head. The thing Alex noticed was the mouse ears and tail on him.

Behind the mouse boy was a man with bright pink hair and mischievous gold eyes. He was dressed in a black jacket with a purple top that had a few buttons undone and black trousers. He too had animal ears, but they were cat ears and tail with a few pieces of jewellery on them.

"Oh my God…Cosplayers. Dammit, they're everywhere!" Alex hissed but still went after them. She was hoping to get money out of them after all.

The mouse boy kept running until he saw Alex. He froze, his eyes widening before a big smile curled onto his face. The cat man was shocked when his 'dinner' shot past him. He soon found out why when he saw the direction the red haired boy was running too.

"ALEX CHU! YOU CAME BACK!" The mouse boy exclaimed before diving onto Alex. She screamed, slowly, as to make a dramatic effect.

He landed on her, causing them to fall onto the paper-floor, and wrapped his arms around her. He then did something that shocked the cat man, the newly arrived Hannah and Alex.

He kissed her on the lips.

Alex struggled, her arms and legs flapping around like a fish taken out of it's water. The cat boy looked annoyed while Hannah's eye twitched.

Finally the mouse boy pulled away to which Alex took this opportunity to wipe her mouth. "Ew! I've got mouse germs! DARN YOU COSPLAYER!"

The mouse boy ignored her though and still hugged her, smiling.

Hannah started at the two in amazement, well actually she was looking more at Alex. '_Wow, she's not blushing or even caring that a guy just kissed her-besides the germ rant. Is she really not affected by romantic interactions like before?'_

Before anything else could be said, John appeared along with Alexiel, Gowland and Peter. He stormed over to the pink cat man before smacking him on the head, causing the pink haired man to yelp. "For goodness sakes, I told you to leave Pierce alone you furball!"

'Furball' hissed at him, "I don't take orders from a rat!"

Alex instantly liked this pink cat man, I mean anyone who insults John is awesome to her!

John growled but then walked over to Alex and Pierce. He yanked Pierce up before checking him over. "How many times have I told you to avoid the cat?"

"I'm sorry chu! But I only wanted the cheese chu!"

Alex waved Alexiel over, who immediate appeared by her side. "Why is John being so…nice?" She whispered, feeling scared that a man who acted cruel was being so nice to the mouse man.

'_Oh, what if they're gay lovers?! Is he angry that the mouse man kissed me?'_

"Oh, I thought it would have been obvious. They're cousins."

"…Oh, beats my theory."

"What theory?"

"That they're gay lovers."

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter~ Now who saw john and Pierce kind of related? I mean, they're near enough the same species, except Pierce is a cute dormouse while John is an asshole of a mouse.

_**EVERYONE! R.D HAS WRITTEN A POEM ABOUT ALEX AND IT'S AWESOME! GO CHECK IT OUT! MAN IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL **_

Please read the preview below!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

**The Things I Do For Sanity-Courage the Cowardly Dog story preview!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog

Enjoy the preview!

* * *

The water was freezing but that wasn't what was bothering the young human-dog boy. No, it was the skeletons lying on the floor, all wearing beautiful shell necklaces.

A thought came to the pink-haired male. _'How the heck does a puddle contain water the size of an ocean?!'_

Shaking his head, he swam further around the place until he found a castle-like structure that you would normally find in a fish bowl.

Shocked at how easy it was to find the place, and a little disappointed, the male swam past the gate and swam towards the window. Once again another thought occurred to him. _'Why didn't I just swim over the gate?!'_

At last he arrived in front of the oddly small castle and glanced in through a window. What he saw made his heart stop.

There was the one who had tormented him for days, yet he could not wish any ill actions upon her before. However, that changed when he saw who the beautiful demon had.

'_Eustace! Yay, he's alive…wait, SHE'S GOING TO EAT HIM?!"_

Without thinking, the pink haired male crashed into the room and growled at the now-turned-to-evil monster lady.

"HANDS OF EUSTACE, BITCH!"

The monster lady, who had long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes, laughed at her.

"And why would I do that? Stupid dog!"

The dog hybrid growled.

"I may look like male dog, but inside I am a female that's bursting with energy….wait, you're a monster with big teeth…please don't eat me!"

**When seven unfortunately victims are brought into the Courage show to replace characters for a Witch's amusement, things won't turn out the same. However only one of them remembers who they truly are and sadly all the other people want to kill her.**

**It's bad enough she's stuck in a guy's body….**

**If you would like to send in a ****MALE**** Oc, please ask~TWO spots available.**


	5. Moustachio Rock

**A/N: **The second MAIN CHARACTER will be introduced this chapter~

**Thanks to:**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**austrianatatious**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**R.d**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Hope Diamond**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice or Through the Looking-Glass.

**Claim: **This plot, the 'Looking-Glass world' and my Ocs belong to me.

Alexiel Bonnaire belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_~Moustachio Rock~_

"What do you mean you don't know us Alex?"

After getting over the fact that John could be nice in his life, Alex had introduced herself to the newcomers. However instead of them basking in her awesomeness, both of them seemed shocked that she didn't know them.

"Oh, did I torment any of your family members? Or were you related to the old guy that I kept annoying by knocking on his door? I'm not apologizing because it was fun." Alex said with a bright smile.

"No, it's me Boris Airay and that rat over there is Pierce Villairs. You don't remember us?" Boris said with a frown.

Alex blinked, "no sorry, I think I would remember seeing a pink dude with a tail growing out of his butt."

Alexiel piped in this time, "she won't remember because the Mock Turtle doesn't want her too."

'_Huh? A turtle that mocks people doesn't want me to remember stuff? That's mean! I must have had a previous life where I discovered the secrets to world domination!_' Alex thought to herself.

John snorted before turning his attention to Hannah, "we're already late as it is. Give her the stuff and get her going!"

"Alright, sheesh. Did you bring the stuff Alexiel?" Hannah asked, getting a nod from the Dodo Bird. He passed her a small back that he had in his hands.

Hannah opened the bag and checked it's contents, smiled. "Yep, looks like everything is in here. Alex, you'll find some food, a map and your Glass Bottle in here. Hopefully you won't have problems."

She then passed the bag to Alex who groaned. "I have to carry stuff? Oh man this blows."

Meanwhile Boris, watching the exchange, suddenly grinned before a bright light surrounded him. Everyone watched as the cat teen was literally turned into a cat with pink and purple stripes.

For some reason the cat reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it.

"I want to help," Boris, the cat, said.

Peter was about to protest, because he wanted his precious Alex to himself, but then John shot him a murderous look. "Yes, help her. That will keep you away from my cousin."

Alex's face lit up. "Yay! I get to take a purple cat with me!"

Boris grinned and smirked at the fuming Peter. It seemed that he's already got Alex interested in him first. To make her more interested, Boris disappeared and reappeared on her shoulder.

"Wow, you remind me of a cat off of this book I read!" Alex stated, and Boris simply purred, relaxing on her shoulder.

Hannah and the others wished her luck, saying that they'd get in contact with her soon. Peter led her through the Great Library until something caught Alex's eye.

In front of them, instead of more books, was a large racing course. The racing course was book-ish like. The whole course was designed like a pop-up book.

"What is that?" Alex asked Peter.

He casted his eyes at the course and gave a look of disgust. "That's the Caucas Race arena. It's a stupid sport these people play where you run around the track over and over until only one can still run. However, it won't start until the Mock Turtle decides which season will represent it."

"Hmm, this Mock Turtle guy must be very important," Alex said out loud, a finger placed under her chin. "He's practically mentioned a lot!"

"He's annoying too," Peter added before giving a distasteful look to Boris, who had fallen asleep on Alex's shoulder. "Are you going to let him stay there?"

Alex giggled, "Yep! He's warm!"

Finally the trio made it outside, and the whole place brought a surprised gasp out of Alex.

Outside the Great Library, field of grass grew. But the thing that caught Alex's attention was that the grass was shaped like a chessboard. Squares of grass were darker then other squares off grass. A few houses littered by but they were shaped like pawns.

"In this world Alex, the whole area is set out like a chess game. In the main area of Wonderland, it's cards."

Glancing back at the Great Library, she saw that it was actually a large arena. Turning forwards again, she sighed sadly

"I wish MSF 22 was here to see this place, but he abandoned me! WHY?"

Peter's ears twitched, "you still have the infernal stick obsession?"

"HE'S NOT A STICK! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND. Well he was, until he betrayed me…"

And then she burst into tears, scaring the crap out of Peter while Boris slept on. Unfortunately Alex did not see the rock in front of her and tripped over, face planting the floor.

"Alex!"

"Ow," Boris groaned from where he landed.

Glancing to see what tripped her, Alex froze before her eyes widened. In front of her was a small rock with black dots almost shaped like a…

"Moustache!" Alex exclaimed, before picking up the rock and cuddling it. "I shall call you Moustachio Rock and you'll be my new friend!"

"Oh great, she's upgraded from sticks to rocks." Peter mumbled.

Unknown to the three travellers, a faceless person dressed in red silently watched them before quickly scurrying off.

* * *

**Scene Change-**

In the Red Castle domain, a tall boys trolled through the halls with a blank look on his face.

He was dressed in a long black coat with a black shirt, trousers and boots. A sword was connected to his belt. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes.

His name was Tristan AKA The Black Knight.

Arriving at his destination, Tristan knocked on the large red door before waiting patiently. Hearing someone beckoning him in, Tristan walked inside before bowing.

"Yes, your highness?" He asked, but if you listened closely you would hear some sarcasm in it.

The man he directed the question too was shrouded in darkness. Only his figure outline could be seen. "Ah Tristan, an agent of mine informed me that foreigner had arrived here. Either bring her here or kill her."

Tristan again bowed before leaving. "Yes, my lord."

Once he left the room and was a safe distances, Tristan growled before punching a wall. "God I hate him!"

"Tristan stop! You'll hurt yourself!" A worried voice called out, before clutching his bruised fist and stroking it gently.

Tristan looked up to the maid who held his hand and smiled softly.

The maid was a woman probably in her thirties. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled back with a red hair band and bright turquoises eyes. She was dressed in the customary Red Cattle maid outfit-a red dress with a black apron.

"Thank you…Alice."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Tristan is the other main character and the dreaded Black Knight! But why does he dislike his role so much? And Alice! She's back! But working as a maid.

And finally, Mon Sticky Friend, meet your rival-Moustachio Rock!

**THE CONTEST DUE DATE HAS BEEN MOVED TO NEXT SATURDAY FOR CONVIENCE.**

**Here's the people who have entered:**

**Me**

**R.d**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**People Who Might have entered:**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Devin Trinidad**

Hope you like the omake below

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

**OMAKE-Alex Fangirl Syndrome:**

There's a dreaded new disease going around and it's called Alex Fangirl disease. It's starts off normal-you read about Alex and you find her funny.

But then…it mutates.

For your own safety, read carefully.

* * *

It was normal day in Wonderland. Guns were shooting, faceless were talking and Alex was attempting to get Blood and Elliot together.

But then, _she_ showed up.

"OMG, I'm in Hearts no Kuni no Alice!" a blonde haired girl exclaimed, startling everyone.

"Where did she come from?" Boris asked, but was startled when the girl hugged him.

"I love you Boris!"

She then turned to all the other men. "And you guys as well! Man I can't wait for you to fall for me!"

All of the man began to fear for their lives.

Her eyes then landed on Alex, who stared at her blankly. "OMG…IT'S ALEX!"

She then hugged Alex, who screamed. "RAPE! MSF 22! HELP ME!"

"Oh you're so funny!"

To this day Alex never got over her fear of fangirls.

* * *

This is a serious disease. If you have any of these symptoms, then God bless you:

-You love Alex

-You want to hug Alex

-You wish Alex was actually part of the series

-You think MSF is real


	6. He's Annoyed By This World

**A/N: **~Insert text here~

**Thanks to:**

**austrianatatious**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Kaname1993**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**R.d**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Through the Looking-Glass

**Claim: **I own my Ocs, this plot and the Looking-Glass world.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_~He's Annoyed By This World~_

Tristan looked in the mirror of his room with an apathetic look. His room only had a bed, a closet, a bathroom and a mirror in it.

He brushed back his messy black hair, his cold blue eyes still not showing any emotion. He slipped on his knight uniform, his sword making a loud screeching noise as he sheathed it.

He grabbed his sack full of the items he would be taking-food and weapons. He picked up his helmet before leaving his room.

Unfortunately on his way out the castle, he ran into the person that he least wanted to see.

Lola Knight.

Lola was a woman that appeared to be in her twenties. Her silky short black hair was pulled back by two red clips. Her armour was a dress, the top half was red while the bottom half was metal. She wore red boots and long red gloves. Her eyes were a deep shade of ruby, the same colour as the lipstick she wore.

All in all, Lola was a red person.

Tristan hated her, not so much as The Writer, but she was close up there. Her role was that of the Red Knight but instead of being devoted to the Red Queen, she was completely obsessed with The Writer.

And anyone that tried to get between her and The Writer was instantly an enemy of Lola. Mind you, she was a bitch to everyone.

"Huh, what are you up, knave?" She asked, trying to feign a disinterest look.

"Lord Writer has asked me to go a mission for him," Tristan responded icily, knowing that if he did not answer then she would pester him all day.

"Oh, and what's that? To take out the laundry?" She said, cackling.

Tristan rolled his eyes, not bothering to amuse her anymore and instead walked away. Because his back was to her, he did not see the the deadly glare she shot him nor the clenching of her fists.

When he got to the entrance of the building, he felt himself calm down when he saw Alice, who gave him a bright smile.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug before stepping back and smiling sadly. "Good luck Tristan, don't get hurt."

He nodded before walking out the red castle and into the red desert of the area.

"This world…is so annoying."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the lunatics-I mean the other main characters:**

"The first place to take her would be the Train station. It's closer," Boris said, disappearing and reappearing on trees.

"I hate to say it but I guess your right," Peter sniffed, hoping away.

"Well of course I'm right~ It's why Alex likes me better," the cat teased, causing Peter to fume.

"Alex loves me more!" He growled but was met with an infuriating smirk.

"Nope, me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me"

They both rounded on Alex, who blinked in curiosity at them.

"Alex! Who do you like more?!" They yelled.

Alex blinked before giggling. "Silly, I like you both but I like Moustachio Rock more."

"Dammit," Boris began, "lost to an inanimate object again!"

Peter sighed, "Well when Alex and me marry I at least don't have to worry about her cheating on me with another man, just an inanimate object."

Boris glared, "You mean when she hooks up with me."

Alex walked on, blissfully unaware of the fight that the m,en were having over her. Instead, she was excited when she saw the trains station.

The station was a small building that, like the rest, was shaped like a pawn. However, this pawn was painted white on one side and red on the other. Also, the checkered grass was also red on one side and white on the other.

The train, from what she could see, looked like a black bishop on it's side. The only normal thing it had was large black wheels which were dirtied with grime and…blood.

Not that she thought about it, a lot of the building and grass were stained in red. How very curious.

Alex was surprised she could see this however, seen as it had turned to midnight and the only light was from the lamps that were shaped pawns.

A creak shot through the silent air, causing Alex, Boris and Peter (the animals having stopped fighting when they noticed Alex had left) to look over to where the noise had come from.

It was a group of five faceless men, all dressed in red armour with a checkered pattern. They held fork-like sticks with sharp pointy edges.

Also, they did not look happy.

"Dammit, The Writer has sent his men already. This is not good. Oi, vermin, turn into your human self and protect Alex!" Peter demanded but was met with a guilty look.

"Yeah…about that, see when that rat and me were in human form, it was only temporary. I can't transform back until we go back to the Great Library. That's where my role is bound."

"What?! And you tell this now?! I can't transform until we got to White Castle! Oh Alex, you need to get out of here!"

Alex, who had been having listening to the conversation, half fascinated with the faceless people, snapped her head towards the white rabbit. "Why? Aren't these guys the welcoming committee?"

"No! they're bad people!" Seeing Alex not interested, Peter suddenly found a way to grab Alex's attention.

"They want to kill your rock!"

Alex gasped, clutching Moustachio Rock to her chest. They want to kill her new best friend?! No!

The faceless people quaffed. "We want the girl! Dead or alive! Screw the rock!"

Alex stomped her feet. "Moustachio Rock is not just a rock! He has feelings!"

This caused more of the faceless men, who were a lot near, to burst out laughing. Alex angrily pouted, to angry to realize how much danger she was in.

However, two other people who happened to be walking by noticed the danger. They were about to ignore it, not seeing any fun in it, when they caught sight of Alex.

"Is that…?"

"Yes! She's back!"

Smirks pulled onto the adults faces before they charged into the fray. They held out their hands and a weapon seemed to materialize each into their hands.

Two giant scythes.

Before the faceless men knew what hit them, they were being chopped down by the scythes until nothing was left of them.

Alex watched in bewilderment, not knowing how to react. Faceless people had just died in front of her!

"…Sweet."

Okay, maybe she does know how to react in situations like these. Peter and Boris were used to seeing the faceless die, but they didn't know that Alex was going to be happy about it.

"…She is nothing like Alice."

Looking at their saviours, Peter groaned, Boris grinned while Alice stared at them in awe.

In front of them were two tall males. Both of them had dark, almost blue, hair. They could be twins if it weren't for the small differences. One of them had longer hair then the other, pulled back with a blue ribbon. The other had shorter hair, but his fringe was held back by red clips.

The long haired man had blue eyes while the short haired man had red eyes. Both wore suits but the blue-eyed one had a blue tie while the other had a red tie.

"Who're you?" Alex asked them.

They blinked in confusion before mischievous smirks crawled onto their faces.

"I'm Dee…" the long haired man began.

"I'm Dum…." the short haired man continued.

"And we're your boyfriends!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Dee and Dum are here!

**IT'S THE DAY OF THE CONTEST, LAST CHAPTER I NAMED THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENTERED SO CHECK OUT THEIR PROFILES IF THEY HAVE SENT THEIR'S OUT.**

**R.D HAS SENT HER ONE-SHOT-Claire Tristan's Story**

**MINE IS CALLED-Seriously, This Is a Normal Day in Wonderland**

CHECK THEM OUT!

Hoped you liked the chapter

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	7. Alex's New Pet

**A/N: **I've been in an Alex's mood a lot XD

**Thanks to:**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**R.d**

**austrianatatious**

**Hope Diamond**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Kaname1993**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**Disclaimer: **~Takes a deep breath~ If I owned Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice….Mon Sticky Friend would be in it! But I don't, so Mon Sticky Friend ended up in Hetalia instead.

**Claim: **I own my Ocs, Looking-Glass world and this plot.

Claire T belongs to **R.d**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_~Alex's New Pet!~_

The twins grinned at the shocked faces of the two Role Holders and the confused expression of the foreigner.

Boris and Peter could not believe the twins had said that, but then they calmed down. No way would Alex believe that obvious lie.

Suddenly Alex gasped and bowed her head. "I am so sorry. I didn't even know I was in a relationship!"

….Or maybe she did completely believe the obvious lie.

"Alex, they're lying to you!" Peter yelled, getting a shocked look from Alex.

"They are?" she turned to the twins with a scowl, "shame on you!"

The twins, pouting that their plan failed suddenly transformed. Alex blinked as she was now faced with two children, one was dressed in a red uniform with red eyes while the other looked the same but was dressed in blue instead.

"What happened to the other twins?" She asked out loud but was immediately jumped by the kid twins.

"Alex! We missed you!" the red one declared.

"Yeah, stupid Chickie rabbit didn't understand how much we missed you," the blue one finished.

Alex smiled at them before responding. "Oh…..who are you?"

They froze before turning to each other in confusion. "Alex has never seen us in adult from, so it makes sense she wouldn't know who we were then…."

"…But why doesn't she recognize us in this form?"

Boris, upon hearing this, transformed into his human self before stretching. "Apparently it's because the Mock Turtle didn't want her remembering us, so she won't recognize you. Anyway, what have you guys been doing?"

Peter snorted. It seemed the stupid cat had caught up with his friends. If Peter was lucky, Boris would choose to stay with them and let Alex and himself be alone.

Meanwhile Alex looked at the exchange between Boris and the twins in curiosity. They seemed…so close.

"Huh…was I that close to the others?" she wondered to herself before thinking of what her 'friends' were doing now.

Maddie was probably still at her house, practicing how to make people look good.

Matt was on a trip, he wanted to become a film director.

Claire was probably doing what she did best. Being Claire.

And as for Ritchie and Lucas…..they-

"Alex?" snapping out of her thoughts, Alex smiled at the white rabbit before turning her attention back to the twins.

"Well after that old man captured the boss and stupid Chickie rabbit, we had to guard this other Role holder," the red twin complained.

"Yeah and he's a total wuss! Gives up so easily!" the blue twin added.

While they continued to complain about this guy, Alex suddenly froze. It came to the young girl's attention that she had yet to use a toilet once while being here. So while the men were distracted (the twins complained, Boris teased Peter while Peter growled), Alex ran over to the Train station.

Entering into the building, Alex was amazed at how clean the floor was. She was expecting it to be dirty because don't lots of people go on trains nearly everyday? But unfortunately because it had switched to midnight it was hard to see what the whole place looked like. Right now her goal was to find a bathroom.

Luckily she did find the bathroom and took care of her business.

I won't go into detail because it would be weird and not to mention the fact that Alex accidentally went into the male toilets.

* * *

After finishing her business, Alex walked out the bathroom and stared down at her rock friend. "Now Moustachio Rock, do you remember which way we came in?"

Her rock friend did not answer but somebody else did.

"D-Dee….D-Dum? I know it's you two! Stop teasing me!"

Alex blinked in curiously before remembering what the twins had said. So this was their charge? That means he must be a criminal!

The figure walked into the dimly lit large hall of the train station and came into the light, showing his appearance.

It was a boy, probably around 15-16 with messy black hair, which looked as if had not been dealt with and bright crimson eyes. The boy was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a red sweatshirt over it and black trousers with boots covered in grime. Around his neck was a collar with sharp studs placed around it.

All in all, and from the frightened expression on his face, the teenager was probably boring.

Alex pouted, "man I was expecting someone…more threatening."

The boy jumped, his eyes wide with panic. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were somebody else! Two people actually! Oh, you have eyes! Are you a Role Holder? No, wait-" slaps himself "-how could I ask that, so rude!"

Meanwhile Alex watched this display in pure amusement. Seeing him beating himself up and being all nervous made her feel very happy. Simply because everyone else was either too serious or mischievous.

"That's it, you are my new pet!"

"Huh?! What?! I don't even know you! Wait…Oh no, you're a foreigner aren't you!?"

"I'M NOT FRENCH!"

The black haired boy jumped at her outburst, his eyes turning watery before he bowed his head again. "Sorry! My name is Jack Bey Brow, please don't kill me."

Alex started cackling, making Jack feel uncomfortable. "What's so funny?"

"Your name hahahaha, it's so funny!"

Jack huffed, "it's not my fault my caretakers decided to name me after my deceased grandfather!"

"No matter, you shall be called Fluffy from this day forth. Come on Fluffy!"

She then grabbed his collar and dragged him to where she thought the exit was. Jack looked at her with a confused expression before a blush settled onto his cheeks.

He's never been touched by a girl before….

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Tristan travelled away from the Red Castle territory, not looking back once. He had to find that new foreigner quickly, before the Writer decides to send Lola instead.

He gave a sigh of relief as soon as he left the territory, the trees around him were now turning a thick green instead of their usual red and the checkerboard ground was now black and white again instead of black and red.

Tristan gave of a small smile, something he did when nobody was watching him.

Or so he thought.

"_Well well, if isn't the Writer's little slave knight~! Fancy seeing you here!"_

Tristan froze before glancing to where he heard the voice come from. What he saw, in a tree no less, was a grinning striped cat.

He should be used to this by now.

"A cat? Grinning? Must be day dreaming," Tristan commented but in response the cat let out a howl of laughter.

"_No no, I talked, you can see me talking now!" _The cat said, tail flickering around him.

Tristan pinched himself but upon seeing that he was awake, he decided to see what the talking cat wanted.

"I've never seen a talking cat before, maybe a talking _cat person_ but never an actual talking cat." Tristan commented, getting a snigger in return.

"_I'm just special~ Play with me slave knight~!"_

"My name is Tristan!"

"_Oh, we're giving out names? My name is Cheshire!"_

Tristan was tempted to tell the cat that he did not care what his name was, but then he thought that would be rude and kept it to himself instead.

Cheshire suddenly faded away from the tree and reappeared on the path way, a few feet away from Tristan.

"_Hey Tristan, do you know why outsiders like this world~? Because I know you do~ Come on Tristan, tell me why outsiders like this world!"_

Tristan bit his lip before sighing. "Outsiders like this world because it takes away their pain. Makes them forgot the worst things about their life."

Cheshire cackled, "_Yes, yes! Like Alice for example, it made sure she never remembered that her sister was actually dead! Fancy that! She thought that the most painful thing was the fact that her lover chose her sister when in fact her sister is not even around Hehehehehehe!"_

Tristan hissed, "Alice had the right to think that! Do not mock her!"

Cheshire's grin got wider, "_Oh yes, feel sorry for her hehehehe! But you know what's more curious? I'll tell you because I like you. You'll like this information Tristan, it's on the new outsider!"_

Tristan froze before glaring at the cat, "you know information on the new outsider? Tell me, please!"

Cheshire suddenly disappeared again before reappearing right in front of Tristan, making the boy jump.

"_The new foreigner has not forgotten any of her pain. In fact, she loves it!"_

* * *

Alex dragged out the reluctant Jack, planning to find the others. However, the thought of her old friends came back to her and she suddenly giggled.

"You know it's funny but I get the feeling that this place is trying to suck this memory out of my head!"

Jack blinked in confusion, "and what memory is that?"

"Oh, the fact that Ritchie and Lucas, my dear twins, are dead!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no, Alex's twins, Ritchie and Lucas are dead. They were twelve in Insane is My Middle Name, I guess they would have been fourteen in this. I hope you like Jack, he's there so Alex has someone to boss around and Cheshire makes his return!

**Competition~**

**Devin Trinidad came in third with two reviews! Thank you for participating and I'm glad you used the King! He's a Role Holder too! Mind you Alex never remembered him!**

**I came in second with seven reviews! Thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad that the idea with Alex having a Dalek as a friend is so scary LOL.**

**And in first was R.d with eight reviews! So you win the prize!**

**That was fun ^.^**

R&

-Tailsdol123


	8. Your Not You Anymore

**A/N: **They killed Kenny!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**austrianatatious**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Cookie Addiction**

**Kaname1993**

**R.d**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Hope Diamond**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Alice through the Looking-Glass or the Nut song

**Claim: **This plot and My Ocs belong to me.

Claire Triton belongs to **R.d**

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_~Your Not You Anymore~_

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**By the time you receive this letter I, I mean we, will be dead. I know I'm, we're, not usually this serious or heck, know these many words, but I, we, absolutely wanted to write this note to you.**_

_**We want to thank you so much, for taking us in as your own. For making us feel like we belong. For being there.**_

_**Tell Maddie that she needs to come back down to earth.**_

_**Tell Matt that he's forever awesome.**_

_**Tell Claire to stop hugging you, we like you more then her! Your ours!**_

_**Big sister, please do not feel sad about us leaving for we know you'll get over it eventually! **_

_**But…we've noticed something big sister and it's a question that you will probably never be able to answer or we'll never get the answer.**_

_**Big sister….your not you anymore, so **__**where are you**__**?**_

_**With love,**_

_**Ritchie and Lucas.**_

* * *

Tristan glared at the grinning cat before sighing and turning away from the creature.

"I'm on a mission, I have no time to talk to you," he said before trying to locate the original path he was going to take.

"Oh but Tristan~ the outsider is planning to get the Vorpal Sword…" Cheshire laughed, amused when he saw Tristan freeze.

"What…but-"

"And now for the biggest news…."

Cheshire disappeared and reappeared next to Tristan's ear.

"…The outsider is called Alex~ Ring any bells?"

Cheshire didn't need an answer, for he saw Tristan's expression and it made him giggle.

"This will be fun!"

* * *

Alex eventually had found the way out of the train station, to which she told Moustachio Rock how happy she was. Jack, having a feeling he was stuck with the girl, tried to get to know her.

"So, what type of person are you?"

Upon hearing the quiet voice, Alex blinked before a song came to her head.

"I'm a nut, I'm a nut! My life don't ever get in a rut, whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop. The head on my shoulders is sorta loose and I ain't got the sense God gave a goose. Lord, I ain't crazy, but…I'm a nut!"

Jack blinked at the girl before blurting out, "you can't sing, can you?"

Immediately he froze and practically shrunk when Alex glared at him. "How dare you! Moustachio Rock, attack!"

Jack ducked for cover as the rock went soaring over his head. He sighed in relief before glancing hesitantly at the seventeen-year-old. Luckily or unluckily, she seemed to have instantly forgot about her anger and instead froze.

"M-Moustachio Rock…he's dead!" she wailed while Jack looked at her with an 'WTF' look.

Upon seeing that Alex was not going to stop crying, Jack bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder, refusing to flinch about touching someone.

"I-it's okay…Moustachio Rock would have been happy this way," he coerced, getting a wide eyed look in return.

"He would?"

He smiled, "yep!"

Alex then shot up, making the black-haired boy jump in shock. She then pointed her finger at him dramatically. "From now on you'll be my Mon Sticky Friend/Moustachio Rock!"

Jack blinked, "what happened to the other Mon Sticky Friends? I already know what happened to Moustachio Rock."

"Oh, they died."

Jack gulped and felt himself quiver. However Alex began dragging him back over to the others, refusing to let Jack be alone.

'_Will…will I be killed too?!'_

* * *

"He's a total scaredy cat and easily cries!"

"It's so fun to play pranks on him!"

"But Stupid Chickie Rabbit fought back…."

"This wimp does nothing but cry for his brothers,"

"Which is strange because we all know who his brothers are and he's scared shitless of them."

To some it up, Dee and Dum were talking about Jack to Boris, who was grinning throughout the whole conversation.

Meanwhile Peter was frantically hoping around, having noticed too late that Alex had wondered off. Why did she always leave him?!

If only he was in his human form, he'd have done many things to her by now…

"Hey guys! This is my new best friend, Fluffy!"

The men snapped their heads over to where they heard Alex's voice. Boris and Peter narrowed their eyes at the boy who Alex was holding hands with and Dee and Dum were sniggering.

"He's the guy we're stuck with…" Dee sniggered.

"Total wimp," Dum finished.

"Your name is Fluffy?" Boris exclaimed before he snorted, "oh man. Fluffy."

Alex stomped her foot, "No, I call him Fluffy, his real name is Cedric."

"Jack."

"Right. So I get to call Edward-"

"My name is Jack dammit!"

"-Fluffy because I named him it."

Jack simply pouted before hiding behind Alex. The reason being was that Peter was giving him the look of death. Which is funny because Peter is in his rabbit form, so it simply makes his cheeks looked puffed out.

But Jack knew that rabbits could not be trusted. Along with bugs, hyenas and recently people called Alex.

All the while Alex simply hummed before a grin curled onto her face.

'_I'm not me anymore? Well, I was never me to begin with~!'_

* * *

**A/N: **For people who read my other stories, you may have noticed that I have not updated them. The reason being was because I never had any spare time this week, I've had to concentrate more on college and stuff.

**NOTICE: **Next week I will be very busy. From Wednesday to Monday I will be at my dad's and thus I cannot post any chapters. I am sorry.

**To R.d-**I'm still writing your one-shot, but if I don't get it finished then I will get it done after I get back from my dad's.

My Courage story, however, will still be updated because I've already written the chapter for it.

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	9. Protect the Great Library

**A/N: **I'm getting a laptop next week, yes another one, so more chapters will come! I'm currently using my home's main computer, which I hate, so yeah…

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Reaper .death**

**austrianatatious**

**Kaname1993**

**Cookie Addiction**

**Hope Diamond**

**KeeLer Mimi **

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**daphii**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**BlackFire22**

**NamiMakimono**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Heart no Kuni no Alice series

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Alexiel Bonnaire belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Note: I'm going to do this chapter in Alex's point of view for her part, tell me if you prefer it.**

Enjoy-There's a surprise in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_~Protect The Great Library~_

I sighed boredly to myself, pouting. I was bored, which was amazing considering the fact that I was surrounded by loads of stuff. Man I wish there were pirates.

Then I could become captain Hook and defeat Peter Pan! Wait…but I might get eaten by a crocodile.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AGH! A-Alex, are you okay?" I heard Fluffy ask, who looked ready to scream.

"Harry-"

"MY NAME IS JACK!"

"-a crocodile is going to eat me! We must find the rock of awesomeness and give it to the floating stars of poop!" I informed him, thinking how epic the journey shall be.

Mr Kitty, the stalker guy who knew me, sighed. "This brings back memories…Alex, we're heading for the asylum."

The asylum? Oh god, they're going to lock me up! No, I'm too young to hang around other crazy people!

I'm sane I tell you…oh, a penny…wait, that's not a penny.

"EVIL CIRCLE THING! AGH!"

With that said, I promptly fled.

"ALEX! IT'S JUST A FLAT STONE!"

* * *

**No point of view-**

The twins cackled as they watched Alex run away. Peter was yelling after her while Boris smirked. Jack shook his head, wondering how he ended up in this position.

Because the twins told Boris where they were supposed to take Jack, which was apparently to the asylum, they decided to travel together, much to the annoyance of Peter. Who had even less time to get close to his precious Alex.

It was like they were picking up germs left and right.

If only he was able to be in his human form, then they would all be dead…

* * *

**Alex's Point of View-**

Upon realizing that I had ditched my new servant and the other random people, I shook my head.

"Servants these days, never know when to catch up with you."

"**You can say that again.**"

_Oh no…I thought I got rid of you evil voice!_

"**I'm a part of you, it's not that easy doofus. Now, here's my suggestion, lets leave this dump and head back to our original world!"**

_But that's boring~ Besides, I get an awesome sword in the end! I love swords, I can stab people! Then they'll fall on the ground….not moving. It's weird, but enjoyable!_

"**God dammit Alex, I'm not waiting around for you to get a flippin sword to kill people…**_**let me take over!"**_

I instead ignored the nasty voice in my head and whistled to myself. I wasn't going to let her take over and have all the fun~ I'm perfectly fine with control.

As long as there isn't any stupid clocks around. Strange how my voice seems obsessed with breaking them.

Does my voice have something against clocks? I bet they **tick**ed her off. Heh, I crack myself up.

"**You're a sad little girl. As well as that you are immature."**

_I'm not little, I'm seventeen! And I am so mature, I'm so mature that mature is my middle name!_

"**No it's not. And if you are mature then where exactly are we?"**

At her question I stopped and looked around. The footpath which I was taking was checkered, but on both sides were trees that were gray leaved. Man, trees are growing grey leaves, they must be old!

_Duh, we are on a footpath!_

"**Congratulations, you're an idiot."**

In response I stuck out my tongue, like all awesome people do before smiling brightly.

"I think we're lost!"

"…**."**

* * *

**No P.O.V-**

Tristan silently walked down the footpath, his face showing no emotion but his insides were raging.

The outsider was called Alex? It may have been a coincidence but still…

Why was he even getting worked up over this? That cat was probably playing tricks on him, hoping to get some sick fascination on his reactions.

With that thought in mind, Tristan stopped slouching and walked on ahead with his head held high.

Finally in the distance he saw the large building of the Great Library, the only neutral territory but one of the most dangerous areas. However, if the outsider did arrive in the Looking-Glass world, this would have had to be the first place she arrived.

As he approached the building, his senses became alert. He knew why.

He was being watched.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to the building and blinked at the race course not far from him.

"I'm never going to get used to this."

"Good, not like you'll get a chance."

Tristan sighed, feeling a gun barrel placed against his head. Glancing at the gun holder, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hannah Gowland. The 'Cook' Role Holder, it's good to see you in top health."

She scowled, however if you looked closely you could see her cheeks warming up. Instead she jabbed the gun harder against his head, "what are you doing here, Black knight?"

"Please put your gun away, I hate fighting. I simply wish to find the outsider."

At first Hannah was about to put the gun down, but as soon as she heard his last comment she was quick to recover.

"What do you want with the outsider?" Hannah demanded, though she had a feeling she already knew.

Without warning, Tristan suddenly ducked and spun around, shooting his arms up and knocking Hannah's gun away. She recoiled when Tristan leaned close to her, next to her ear.

"An Outsider brought here is against the rules, stated by Lord Writer."

He then withdrew his sword and thrust it forward, grazing it on Hannah's cheek, who had frozen. Tristan's blank face did not twitch.

"Are you breaking the rules Cook? I'll have to have your head if so."

~BANG~

Tristan quickly dodged, letting out an aggravated sigh before looking at his shooter, who happened to be Gowland. Tristan's eyes widened before he quickly hid it.

There was no time for those memories.

Gowland grinned at the black-haired boy, walking over to his daughter who was gaping at him. Once he was in front of Hannah, he gave his full attention to Tristan.

"Well hello Tristan, is that what they call you nowadays? Haven't seen you for a while."

Tristan narrowed his eyes, "Gowland…ex-owner of the Amusement Park. Seems your role has made you owner of this territory, to take on your 'Duchess' role."

Gowland chuckled, "Yeah, I miss my amusement park though, races around here won't be happening until that lazy turtle-ass gets moving."

Tristan snorted, shaking his head. He was disappointed in himself when he felt himself relax.

Mind you, Role Holders from the Main Area had this affect on him.

Gowland pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting them making it impossible to see his eyes. "Now, my dear boy, why did you try and kill Hannah?"

"I didn't try to kill her, it's a warning shot. I want to know where the outsider is," Tristan replied gruffly.

Gowland tensed at that before waving it off, "well she's not here….if she is a she."

Tristan rolled his eyes before ducking and rolling to the side, barely missing a dagger aimed to his head. Upon catching sight of the Dodo and Mouse Role Holders, he let his aggravation show, causing the other Role Holders to keep their guard up.

It was dangerous when Tristan showed his emotions.

A whimper to the side caused Tristan to notice Pierce, which made him groan out loud. He knew that he could not fight the two Role Holders from the Main Area but he had no problem fighting the other three.

Tristan allowed a smirk to settle on his face, which made Gowland twitch. It brought back memories.

"Five against one? Now that's just playing dirty. However, I will get the information I need. Even if I have to kill you all."

* * *

**No P.O.V-**

Alex whined as she walked down the path, feeling ready to collapse if she didn't get food.

"FOOD! Man I could eat Mr Bunny right now…oh wait, he's not here. So unfair!"

"**Maybe if you backed-tracked instead of moving forward, you would have found them." **The voice in her head responded snidely.

Alex was about to retort when two faceless children ran past her, laughing.

"Haha, did you see his face? He was so shocked when we took his sword!" One cackled.

"Yeah, but now he'll go and cry to his sister!" The other sniggered, holding up a shiny sword with a bright handle. Alex blinked before narrowing her eyes.

'_I know I'm a bully, but I wouldn't steal stuff.'_

The faceless children were already a few feet away, but Alex knew she could still catch up with them.

"HEY! Give that back!"

She was then promptly ran over, with someone falling on top of her.

"Geez, why do I keep getting ran over?!" Alex exclaimed, before looking at the newcomer.

It was a young boy, who was probably around thirteen, with short brown hair and bright red eyes.

From what Alex could tell, the boy had on a long sleeved grey shirt, with a black shirt over it. Over the black shirt was a blue tunic, with a gray middle and red lines around it. His collar flared out with gold pieces on it. He had on blue fingerless gloves, the same colour as his tunic, with gold buckles. He also had on long black trousers with long blue boots over them that had red crisscross patterns in the middle.

Alex blinked curiously, feeling strange.

'_I've seen this guy somewhere….'_

The boy looked at her before a grin curled onto his face. "You came!" He then wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her chest. "And this sound! It's so soothing…just like the dreams said it would be."

Alex sat there, still trying to comprehend the situation, which if you think about it is amazing because this was out of character for her.

The boy then snapped his head up and quickly got up, helping Alex to her feet. "Come on, we have to catch those stupid faceless quick!"

The next thing Alex knew was that she was being dragged by the brown-haired boy. It was then a thought entered Alex. _'He has eyes! He's a Role Holder!'_

"Oh, I didn't get your name!" He yelled to her as they dashed down the path.

"It's Alex," Alex replied, going along with the boy.

He grinned, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Thought so. My name is Ace!"

* * *

**A/N: **What's this? Why is Ace a young boy?! Muwhahahaha! Tell me what you think about the P.O.V.

Actually, I did not make up Ace being a little boy~ I had an idea for it ages ago but then QuinnRose released **Diamond no Kuni no Alice **Which has a YOUNG ACE in it! However the game has not come out yet, but the opening is on YouTube.

So My little Ace will certainly be different!

Oh now for the **POLL RESULTS:**

**In Last was Pierce with no votes (Poor Pierce!)**

**In Fourth was Other (Someone voted Boris, but that was only one vote)**

**In Third was Julius with 4 votes.**

**In Second was….Peter with 5 votes.**

**The Winner is Ace with 7 votes~! Boy you guys are sadists, sticking two insane people together!**

**Thanks for voting!**

**ATTENTION:**

On my other account, A Little Carefree, I have posted another HNKNA fic. Please check it out! 

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	10. OMAKE

**A/N: **I am sorry for not updating in so long but loads of things have been happening. Currently I'm sick but I still made myself write this for you guys. It's not much but it's an omake.

**Thanks to:**

**austrianatatious**

**Reaper .death**

**NamiMakimono**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Cookie Addiction**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Hope Diamond**

**Kaname1993**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**-Thanks for the review and the laptop is shit. It doesn't have any word functions so I'm selling it to my sister.

**ShizukaRen-Hime**

**Disclaimer: **Actually I have nothing to disclaim this chapter, none of the HNKNA characters are mentioned. I guess I disclaim the Harry Potter, Black Butler and Pandora Hearts references.

**Claim: **Alex is mine!

Son Sohma belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

Claire Triton (MENTIONED) belongs to **Reaper .death**

**Note: **Claire nor the twins are mentioned in the story because Alex has not met them yet.

* * *

**OMAKE-Son's Diary Woes**

So my boss has asked all of us at the orphanage to write a diary of our day. Normally I wouldn't bother with this stuff however I guess I just wanted to write what happened today to relieve the stress.

Oh yeah, let me introduce myself, I am Son Sohma.

My age is seventeen, a little young to be working at an orphanage but I really need the money. I take care of one child at the orphanage. I know, one child is easy to look after while the others have loads to look after.

But that is wrong. The child I have to look after is Alex Liddell.

At first when I met her, about a year back, she was a really shy cute child. After comforting her she would always follow me and cling to me.

It was cute…until her true personality showed.

See I do like her it's just she's a little….obsessed, manipulative, antagonistic, crazy…you get the gist. She gets extremely jealous when I talk to other people, she terrorizes all my would-be boyfriends and makes my life hell.

It's not as worse as was she said to me.

"You belong to me Son, nobody is allowed to have you~! Now have some jelly!"

Lately she's made some friends-Matt and Maddie-however Maddie is my younger adopted sister…does this mean something?

Anyway that's not the point. The thing I want to talk about is what happened today, this morning actually. You see, I had college in a few hours and I was using the spare time I had then to try and finish my essay. After miraculously getting it done, leaving only a few minutes to spare, I was in a rush to pack my items for the day.

And then Alex showed up.

She gave me one of her famous 'I'm-cute-and-adorable-so-bow-to-me-bitches' look which made me shudder. I knew she was up to something.

"Son~ do you really have to go? Play with me instead!" She whined, grabbing my jumper sleeve.

I shook my head, at the time thinking it was sweet, "sorry Alex, but I have an essay to give to my professor."

And them she scowled, her eyes narrowing dangerously before a wide smile came on her face. However her eyes were still narrowed. "Oh…alright then."

I then had made the mistake of looking away from her, thinking that she may leave once she sees the rush I was in.

I was wrong.

"Hey…is this paper with words on it Son's?" I heard her ask.

Still not looking over at her, I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's my essay for my class."

If I had looked over, I would have probably seen her dastardly smirk curl onto her face.

"Oh…I see."

* * *

I had finally arrived for my last class of the day, which meant I could get a little rest at the end before dealing with whatever Alex decided to do today to annoy people.

I smiled at my teacher, Roger (in college, well in my college, you call the teachers by their first name.), who smiled in return. Taking my seat, I eagerly listened to his words.

However when it was time to hand in our essays, something different happened. Something that I wished didn't. When he stopped by my desk, instead of grabbing my essay, he raised his hand to grab the classes attention.

"Students, I wish to do something different for once for our star pupil. Would it be all right to read your essay to the class?" He asked, causing me to blush.

I hated the stares I was getting but I didn't want to upset Roger so I allowed him to read my paper. Without glancing at it, I passed it to him.

At first he furrowed his brows, scratching his head. "Are you trying some new handwriting style? It's quite hard to read this. Let me just grab my glasses."

While he did that I blinked in confusion. That was how I always wrote….

He came back before clearing his throat and began to read.

I wish he didn't.

"To the stinky, ugly, teacher person. Stay away from Son! She belongs to me and nobody else! Do you know how hard it is to keep a hold of her, especially when the evil boys come and try to give her cooties. I swear they are working under that dude with pale skin and snake eyes who is perving on the scar glasses boy. If you so much as glance at her, I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the piranhas while I get the scissors and start snipping you apart, starting from your toes, to your dinky-winky to the last hair on your boldly head. Love Alex."

The room had turned silent, most of my peers had turned pale while some, past boyfriends, fainted on the spot. Roger did not move a muscle.

I on the other hand, was planning revenge.

* * *

Sad thing was the fact when I got back Alex had said that she 'accidently switched her doodle with my paper.' She then proceeded to hug me and coo over how 'cute my angry face' was.

She had ran away before I could get her.

….Wow, this diary is good for ventilating stress!

….

…

…Oh great, Alex has set the TV on fire again. I'd better go and sort this.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the omake, just a little thing to show how Alex and Son's relationship worked:

Alex thinks Son is her possession, she is OBSESSED with Son.

Son thinks Alex is crazy but still finds her cute.

Now anyway, here are three stories that I want to do but can't choose which to do. I know I have a lot of stories but these are mainly random drabbles, stories with weird plots. This may help me update more!

So please, choose whichever one you think is better, whether you say in your review or PM me. This Saturday I'll be uploading a real chapter so I need the results by then!

**Story 1-**Alice has managed to leave Wonderland however the Role Holders cannot except this and plan to drag her back. But in the process they bring Alice's childhood friend with her! Jealousy winds up in all the Role Holders as they try to win her love back all the while dealing with their reluctant crush on the new foreigner….Did I mention Alice's childhood friend is a BOY!

**TD Note: **Sure the childhood/best friend with Alice has been done before…but not with a guy! Besides the guy I'm using is awesome~

**Story 2-**Ritchie and Lucas are a pair of fraternal twins who love their big sister Alex! However, one sunny day they are suddenly kidnapped by a big scary doll with a big hand! Next thing they know is that they're in a world where monsters called chains exist! Watch out Pandora Hearts, your dealing with Alex's spawns!

**TD Note: **The much anticipated story that I've been asked to do. In this story you'll find out the truth about Alex's special twins!

**Story 3-**Alex Liddell, Maddie Sohma, Matt and Claire Triton somehow end up in 1885, the Victorian era. After scamming three servants, they meet Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. However disaster is prone to strike with Alex around and tea will be spilt! Can the demon butler actually stop Alex or has he finally been beaten?

**TD Note: **Oh come on, it would be funny! And I miss Snake…I put Claire there is Reaper .death is willing to allow me to.

So VOTE! Story 1, 2 or 3! You decide! If you have any questions, please ask them!

**NEXT THING!**

**THIS IS A REQUEST: **

Lately TD has been playing Pokemon BW 2 and has come across the cutie named Curtis! She loves him ever so much and is now shipping Livecastershipping. HOWEVER, to her disappointment there is barely any stories on FF of them and has become in a pouty mood, so much that she believes Blood is straight (LE GASP! THE HORROR!). You, the reader who is rolling their eyes, can change that and revert her back to her sane (?) self by doing a favour! If any of you would be kind enough to write a Livecastershipping one-shot then TD will repay you with a once-shot of your choice! AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! Thank you for reading this.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	11. Faceless Massacre

**A/N: **Blargh~

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper .death**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Cookie Addiction**

**Guest-**Thanks for the vote

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Chino-Kun**

**OpalofDreams12**

**Underthelight18**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Annie**-Oh Alice isn't replaced, it's just she has a male friend.

**PassingBy**-Oh thank you so much! I doubt this is the best story, but thank you so much. And it would be hilarious~

**ILUVNCIS123**

**Maxie-In-Wonderland**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Heart no Kuni no Alice series

**Claim: **This plot and Ocs belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_~Faceless Massacre~_

Alex sighed boredly to herself as she followed after Ace. There was barely anything to do and she missed having Jack with her, at least then she wouldn't have gotten bored.

The enthusiastic brown-haired boy in front of her made her smirk. He reminded her of her precious twins, before they…err, died? Oh yeah, they're dead.

She giggled quietly to herself at that thought.

"What's so funny?" She heard Ace ask her but instead she just smirked.

"Nothing~ Hey, why is that nobody has eyes? The douche I was talking to before wouldn't tell me."

Ace smiled, "because they are not important~! Well, my big sister says that they are but my other sister says they are not so…."

Alex's eyes shined, "you have two big sisters? So cool!"

Ace shrugged, "I guess, but they aren't as interesting as you, Alex!"

Alex narrowed her eyes, her bottom lip sticking out, "how do you know my name? Eh! Are you a stalker?! I have no time to deal with stalkers!"

Ace laughed, the sound chiming around the deserted forest. "No~ See I had dreams about you….Strange but wonderful dreams. And that sound…so peaceful…."

He blinked before shaking his head, "Ah sorry about that incident with the train, it was my fault after all that you nearly got hit by it."

While Ace sped up so that he wouldn't lose track of the Faceless thieves, Alex blinked in confusion, slowing down. "What's he talking about…?"

Eventually the duo arrived in a clearing with white grass surrounding them. Alex immediately thought that a conspiring must be going on for the grass to be white.

"I should get my colouring pens…."

"**Or a brain…"** her 'evil' mind voice replied.

The three faceless children, two of them being white-haired and the other being brown-haired (Alex concluded he was the leader), froze when they caught sight of them. Because Ace and Alex had eyes, they concluded they were Role Holders (not knowing that Alex was a foreigner) who were really dangerous.

The brown-haired boy clutched Ace's sword tightly, his fingers twitching. Beads of sweat dribbled down his face.

"W-what do you want punk? Is this your sister? Trying to get your big sister to get your toy back?" He yelled out, making sure to hide his nervousness. His team mates giggled with him.

Ace smiled, however to Alex it appeared that his smile seemed a lot darker.

'_It's the rape face!'_

"Silly faceless, if you don't give me back my sword, Alex will beat you up!"

Alex blanked. She would beat them up? How does one beat somebody up? Do they keep beating them until they somehow start rising up from the ground until they go up? Is it some secret code?

Is it the rape code?!

Suddenly Ace grabbed Alex's arm and in one quick pull, being strong for a kid, managed to pull Alex's against his chest, her ear directly over his 'heart.'

~Tick~ ~Tick~ ~Tick~

Her eyes widened at the sound as her breathing became irregular. Her head began to throb, feeling as though something was pushing against her.

'_This sound…it's so annoying…painful….make it stop….MAKE IT STOP!'_

Meanwhile Ace began to softly run his gloved hand through Alex's hair, leaning down to place his head against hers. The faceless children stared on in confusion, the scene in front of them looking so surreal.

"I hate your other side Alex, it's really a bothersome thing. However, desperate times call for desperate measures." He muttered before smirking, "besides, it will be so amusing."

As he stated that, Alex's shoulders began to shake before pushing herself away from him.

"Hehehehehahahahahahahahehehe hahaaaaa!"

* * *

The door's to the Great Library opened, allowing the black-haired man to step out once more into the now bright sky. Time was such a pain around here after all.

Inside the Great Library, five bodies lay on the floor, unconscious.

Tristan glanced towards the forest, his blue eyes narrowing. He had a bad feeling….

* * *

Dashing through the trees, a man shot out of a bush landing in the clearing. He wary green eyes surveyed the area before resting on the three corpses which flashed before turning into three, broken, clocks.

He glanced over to the other two occupants and immediately scowled.

He saw a young boy, around thirteen-years-old, covered in blood. In one hand, he held a sword also stained in blood. In his other hand, he clutched onto an unconscious girl who hand bloodstains around her.

The young boy glanced at the suspicious man before smiling.

"Hello grandfather!"

* * *

**A/N: **Duu duu daaaa! Not much Tristan in this one….

**In third place, we have:**

**The Pandora Hearts story**

**In Conclusion: You all hate Ritchie and Lucas, so please stop asking me about them if you don't want to vote for them XP**

**In Second Place, we have:**

**The Alice childhood friend story**

**In Conclusion: You all prefer female Ocs**

**The Winner is:**

**The Black Butler-HNKNA crossover**

**In Conclusion: You all hate Sebastian, because he will be tortured and fed to the angel he-she. I expect reviews!**

-Tailsdoll123

R&R


	12. Unbirthday Party!

**A/N: **New chapter, please enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**Kaname1993**

**Reaper .death**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Devin Trinidad**-I can tell you that probably only one of those questions will be answered. X-overs will sadly have to wait.

**Cookie Addiction**

**Hope Diamond**

**LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice

**Claim: **I own this story and my characters

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_~Unbirthday Party!~_

Alex opened her eyes slowly before sitting up.

"Darn it, Ace knew my weakness was ticking clocks! Man I always black out whenever i hear one, which means I could have been forced to partake in...in...operations!"

It was then that Alex realized she was not in the clearing anymore, in fact she wasn't even in the forest anymore. No, she was sat a long table filled with different kettles and tea cups. Some biscuits were also laid on a plate, though most of them looked as if they had been eaten.

'_I ate them...I remember I did but that's impossible...'_

The sound of a chair being scrapped on the floor caught her attention and Alex turned her attention to the newest guest. A purple grinning cat.

"Hello Alex, it's been a while. Two years for you in fact! My have you grown."

Alex smiled at the cat and waved, "it's nice to see you Mr Cat, though I'm unsure when we met. Where am I, if I may ask?"

The cat snorted, and then giggled, before letting out a loud laugh that echoed through the room. He, Alex dubbed the cat a male, looked at Alex while still chuckling. "Why, this is your unbirthday party!"

Alex's eyes lit up. An unbirthday party? For her? Well this was unexpected!

But then it came to her attention that it was only the cat and her actually at the party.

"Ne, where is everyone? Why is it deserted?"

The cat waved his paw before picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip, much to her fascination. Cats can pick up cups?

"Well isn't it obvious," he wondered, "you didn't remember to invite any of them. You don't remember any of them, do you?"

A large bright grin rose onto the cat's face as Alex raised her hand abut to object when she suddenly paused. She blinked before scrunching her brows.

She did invite someone! There was...there was...does she know anybody to invite? Well of course she had to know someone...didn't she?

Meanwhile the cat's grin grew all the more sinister as a blank look came across her face. Alex raised her head, none of her previous happy exterior present.

"Why would i invite someone...

...**It's against the rules.**"

And then she fell. Alex watched as she got further away from the bright tea party, as the cat simply smiled and waved goodbye. She didn't know how long she had fallen or how deep the hole that she presumably fell down was.

But it stopped. She felt her feet on the ground. But the lack of air disappearing never vanished.

Probably because she was currently being strangled.

"**A**L**E**X **T**H**A**T**'S **N**O**T **Y**O**U**R **R**O**L**E!"

* * *

"Woah!" Alex yelled, lifting her head up and looking around frantically.

To her relief she was not being strangled by a potential shadow stalker thing. Heck she wasn't even in the dark place of where she was before.

Nope, she was on a random dude's back in the middle of a forest. Just the usual thing.

"Oh, you're awake!" she heard Ace comment from her left.

The stranger paused, allowing Alex to climb down from his back, and then turned to look at her. From what she could see, the man had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and deep green eyes. He was dressed in a suit with a brown feathered jacket. He also had a long tail that swished back and forth and brown almost-pointed ears.

"Who the heck are you?" She demanded, getting a stern look from the man.

"Beg your pardon, my name is William Griffin," the man introduced in a deep voice. Alex automatically put him under the category 'older then Gowland.'

It was then that she realized that William had eyes which meant he was a Role Holder. But man did he look old...

"I was sent here to bring you to the Mock Turtle," William continued before sighing, "though i never knew the foreigner would be with the Knight of Hearts."

Ace pouted at the man, "eh, grandfather! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," was the reply.

"Huh? He's your grandfather?" Alex exclaimed, noticing there was no resemblance besides the same colour hair. 'Maybe they're mutants!' she thought excitedly.

"No," William said much to her disappointment. "He just calls me it to annoy me."

Ace laughed at that.

"ALEX!"

Before Alex knew it, she was glomped to the ground. She struggled against the thing on top of her. "Nooo! FIRE! SOMEONE HELP ME~!"

Meanwhile Ace burst into even more laughter while William shook his head and turned away.

At this Alex struggled even more. "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST! JUST LIKE MSF 22! WHY DID MSF 22 LEAVE ME?"

Ah her stick friend. Why did he leave her to the weirdoes at the beginning? Was he feeling lonely or was this his idea from the beginning. It was hard for Alex, dealing with her friend's betrayal; they had been through so much in the 8 hours since the death of MSF 21.

And it was such a good time.

Whatever was on top of her was really clinging on, so in desperation Alex picked up the nearest thing and whacked the perpetrator repeatedly. Until finally the person, at least she thought it was a person, slid off of her.

She then gasped in shock.

No, she didn't gasp in shock at learning the person was Peter, who was unconscious. No, she gasped in shock at the item in her hand.

It was MSF 22!

In happiness, Alex hugged the stick close to her while William and Ace stared. Ace was kind of, not going to admit it, jealous of the stick while William wondered if Mock Turtle was right in bringing the girl to him.

Peter was left on the ground, still unconscious from being beaten by the stick.

"It's alright," Alex muttered, "I forgive you. Let's never be separated again!"

"There they are!"

Boris, the twins followed by Jack appeared in front of them. The twins snorted when they saw Peter and Boris narrowed his eyes when he caught site of Ace.

Jack, meanwhile, attempted to hide behind the twins. Of course Alex has 'servant' sensors and immediately caught sight of him.

"Oh, there you are! Jack, meet MSF 22, your new boss."

"My what?" The red-eyed boy squeaked.

"Your boss! MSF 22 will teach you about how to be the best servant ever! You listen to him carefully, he's wise."

She then passed the stick to the shivering boy and skipped off to great Boris and the twins.

Jack looked down at the stick nervously.

"Err...hi?"

"..."

"...Oh jeez, why am I talking to a stick?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tristan narrowed his eyes as he came across three broken clocks. Someone had been here and most likely recently. He glanced further ahead before snorting.

"Oh, so you're heading there are you. I'll catch you."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short but I am updating two chapters next week! So keep your eyes peeled. MSF has returned!

Also, tomorrow I'll be uploading a new story. It will be called **Who Names Their Child Ib** so please check it out. It is based off of the following RPG: Ib, so if you haven't seen that I suggest you do because it's an amazing game!

**Edit: The story will be posted on Tuesday along with a new MMW chapter**

I also found a MALE ALEX!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	13. The Asylum

**A/N: **It's snowing here, which is not good because this weather is my most hated one. I can't stand the cold...

**Thanks to:**

**Kaname1993**

**Reaper .death**

**Cookie Addiction**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_~Wonderland Asylum~_

To an onlooker, the group walking by would be considered weird and strange, people you would not want to be near.

But this is wonderland, weird is normal.

William led the youngsters through the forest. Ace watched curiously as Alex conversed with MSF 22, occasionally telling Jake to take notes even though said boy was reluctant.

Ace then moved his gaze to the other newcomers. The cat boy, who he learned was called Boris, seemed wary off him, often sneaking glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He was also conversing with the twins, who Ace found interesting.

As for the bunny, oh he knew who that was. Mr Peter, who kept running away whenever he got the chance. Ace was currently holding him by the ears.

Even though they were interesting, Ace didn't like the fact that they were travelling with them. It cut his time with Alex...

Said girl sighed in boredom before digging into her pocket and pulling out the vial. To her disappointment it wasn't even a quarter full. She pouted before stomping her foot.

"I'm bored! I want to go home, this place sucks."

Jake sighed, "I would try and persuade you the opposite but sadly I have to agree. This place does suck."

She patted the boy on the shoulder while sporting a toothy grin, "That's my boy! Already learning to agree with your master!"

"You're a slave driver!" was his response.

William watched this exchange with narrowed eyes before looking straight ahead. This foreigner was certainly different...and not in the good way.

"Are we nearly there yet, gramps?" Boris called out causing William to twitch.

"I knew he was old!" Alex added.

"That's why I call him grandfather," Ace said.

"Err guys, I don't think you should be saying these things..."Jake feebly protested.

The twins burst into laughter, clutching each other while Boris smirked. Alex looked at Jake curiously before taking note of how stiff the Griffin role holder was.

"Oh...you're **that** type of person."

"What type of person?" Ace asked her.

"The type that's in denial of their age, my rapist teacher has that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, William exhaled before continuing on walking. There was no use reacting to their comments, they were rude children after all.

"Hey, oldie! Where are we going?"

"Are we even there yet?"

"No...We are not. Please be patient," he replied.

"...Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Please stop asking that. Just be quiet please!"

The silence he received was bliss. He could finally think for himself instead of hearing their voices. Unfortunately it did not last long.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Asylum, are you happy now?" He spat out but immediately cussed when he did. At least he knew what the responses would be.

Alex's eyes widened before tears pulled in her eyes, "I'm too young to be locked up! I don't want to be surrounded by the white walls!"

The twins and Boris stared at William as if he grew another head while Jake paled at the thought of going to the asylum. Ace glared at William, causing the older gentlemen to shudder however it was unnoticeable.

"I'm not planning to lock you up there," he interrupted the group, suddenly gaining all their attention, "it's just that Mock Turtle has taken up residence there, less prying eyes after all."

The youngsters made an 'O' sound before continuing following the man. Meanwhile William wondered how much he was going to force Mock Turtle to pay him for this.

* * *

After what felt like years to Alex, when it was only a few hours, the group arrived in a dark, murky swamp. Across a wooden bridge that looked ready to collapse was a large murky looking grey building. Bars were placed on the windows, which appeared cracked and items ranging from lamps to toys were strewn in the water.

Alex immediately dubbed this area her favourite.

"Ooh! Let's go swimming!

"Sorry but there's man eating clocks in there."

"Dammit!"

Ignoring Alex's pout, William led the group across the bridge and into the asylum yard. He turned to the group with a narrowed gaze.

"Stick close, Mock Turtle and I have only found one pathway that won't cause too much trouble. However the pathway we have sometimes has a knack for making holes appear when they are not needed."

However after he had said that, the ground began to rumble and the next thing they knew was that a hole had appeared. Luckily only one person had fallen down it.

Said person was Alex.

"ALEX!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been out but when Alex finally opened her eyes, she noticed that there was barely any light around. Looking around from what she could see, the hole that she had fallen down had sealed up.

She sighed before trying to stand up, only to flinch and fall down again.

"Aw, I hurt my knee! This won't do."

Once again she tried to stand, this time reaching her arm out for support. Luckily she did find something to lean on as she stood up. Her arm then moved away from whatever was supporting her and she managed to find some type of switch.

It was the light switch and thanks to that she found out what she leaned on.

"Ewe...dead body."

Waving at the corpse, Alex located the door and exited the room, presuming that the room she had been in was probably the basement, because that was the lowest room right?

Looking ahead, she saw a white hallway that appeared to stretch on. Knowing that it was going to be a long walk, Alex began walking down the hall, occasionally stopping to rest her knee.

She took note of the fact that for once she had her thoughts to herself. The voice that normally bugged her was oddly silent.

Another thing that bugged Alex was that weird dream. What did it mean by 'not her role?' That was just plain weird.

A squeak brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to try and locate the sound. Glancing down, she noticed that she had stepped on a doll...

A clown doll...

"!"

The hall echoed with the sound of Alex stomping on the doll as her eyes widened. Oh God, why did she have to run into a clown? They're the beings of evil!

It then occurred to the girl that she could just make a run from it, no way would the clown catch up with her. However something overcame her.

She felt compelled to take the doll with her, even though it terrified her. Gulping, she slowly reached her hand down and picked up the beaten doll. She recoiled as its beady eyes stared at her.

She briefly wondered why she would ever consider taking the toy with her.

Continuing on her walk, she eventually came to a crossing.

"Left or right? Uh, I don't know..."

'_Go right, you'll die if you go left.'_

She looked around quickly for the source of the voice but there was nobody there. She then shrugged before deciding to listen to the voice.

Wonderful things happened when listening to strange voices!

A loud crashing from behind her nearly made her lose her balance. Turning around, she saw the whole left passage had caved in. Boy, if she had taken that passage she would have been crushed...

Smiling, the girl skipped on, not noticing the large sharp-toothed grin that appeared on the doll.

* * *

**A/N: **So change of plan, Mock turtle is not in the chapter though he may be in the next...

Also, I've posted the new Ib story so please check it out.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	14. Little Faceless Boy

**A/N: **Fragile Dreams: Farewell ruins of the moon is an emotional story...I want it.

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper .death**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Kaname1993**

**Cookie Addiction**

**KeeLer Mimi**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Hope Diamond**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Unknown Being**

**supersushicupcake**

**XX DD Tiffany-**Thanks

**Guest-**Here's the new update :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

**DEDICATED TO BlackFire22**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

~_Little Faceless Boy~_

Outside the white building, Tristan trudged his way up to the Asylum. His face gave no emotion away as he calmly entered the compound. He knew that this was where they were at and he couldn't help but smirk.

They were trapped.

He wasn't stupid enough to actually enter the building that would just waste time. No, instead he set up his camp near the cliff area. Most people didn't notice it and the people who did were usually the ones thrown off it.

A basic gist of Asylum area would be that it's blocked off in the forest, surrounded by a swamp on the front and surrounded by the ocean behind it. The ocean in particular was always ice cold, having random blocks of ice float around it. On the other side of the ocean would be the White Castle, it's the quickest way there but rarely people use this way.

After setting up his camp, he noticed something in the trees and sighed.

"Are you still following me, cat? It's annoying; we've already had your discussions."

Cheshire pouted, well it looked like he pouted, before he disappeared and reappeared nearer to the black knight. "How cruel, I only wanted to stick around for the show. It'll be a good one!"

Knowing that he could do nothing about Cheshire, Tristan simply ignored the cat and laid back on his sleeping bag, a frown appearing on his face.

"...Alice."

Upon hearing the knight's words, Cheshire's grin widened.

* * *

Alex didn't know how long she had been walking but the clown was giving her the creeps. She swore that she saw it change expressions! She considered dropping it but again that weird feeling came over her.

Darn these feelings!

Sighing boredly, she glanced at the paintings that were littered on the walls. They were all different and strange, varying different emotions. A lot of them looked depressing, especially with each picture nearly having some traces of blood on them.

"Man, I love blood..."

The more she walked on, the more that she noticed that the place suddenly had more toys littered on the ground. Eventually she could see some doors up ahead.

"Maybe there's some treasure in the rooms!"

'_They won't open, continue on.'_

She looked around hoping to find the source of the voice. Sure following a strange voice was fun but what if it was secretly a human-speaking mole out to steal her body to give it to the aliens so they can have a dance party?

These things were very important!

Screw the voice, she thought and stomped over to the nearest door. However like the voice said, it wouldn't open. It was like the door was just painted onto the wall.

"Stupid door!"

She tried some of the other doors but like the first they would budge. She pouted before continuing on her long journey down the never ending hall.

She didn't like the silence. She at least thought the voice in her head would have talked but for some reason it was silent. Everything was silent.

It was driving her mad.

And then she heard it. It was faint at first, she thought her mind might have been playing tricks but as she continued on the noise got louder.

The sound of someone crying.

A bubbly feeling arose in her at the thought of finding out where the crying was. The person was surely to look ugly crying! Alex loved crying people, not the people who cried in happiness but the ones that cried in sadness.

Just like Son did whenever Alex scared her boyfriends away!

Having a burst of energy, Alex dashed down the hall. For a second, she could have sworn that the clown was actually gripping her arm, as if it feared that she would drop it.

Oh how she wished she could.

Eventually she was running so fast that when she arrived at the source of the noise, she ended up _tripping_ over something.

Or more like someone.

However that was not Alex's main concern when she ended up face planting the floor.

"Owie! That hurt~!" She whined, rubbing her face.

The crying noise suddenly stopped and instead Alex heard something shuffle closer to her.

"Um...excuse me miss, but are you okay?" a voice asked her in concern.

She looked up and realized that the voice came from a faceless boy. He had short blonde hair though Alex could detect another colour, she just couldn't place it. He was dressed in a plain shirt with shorts and trainers.

However, although he was faceless, Alex couldn't help but be interested mainly because she liked kids. Wow, that didn't sound pedo at all...

"Of course I am! I am indestructible!" She boasted, shooting up from the floor before smiling at the young boy.

If the boy had eyes, then they would have widened.

"Y-you have eyes! A-are you a Role Holder? You remind me of them..."

Alex shook her head before suddenly startling the young boy by grabbing his arm. "Hey~ I just realized that I'm stuck here, in an Asylum no less! But your here too...do you hear voices to?"

He balked at her question before shaking his head, biting his lip nervously. "No I don't...I actually came here with my uncle but we got separated a few hours back. The asylum changes so much, I can't find the route out of here..."

In normal cases, Alex would have just walked away, laughing as the person was left to their doom. However, the person in front of her was merely a child, and Alex loved children.

'I always wanted a pet faceless person...hey, mind voice? Are you there?...Evil.'

"I have a brilliant idea! Let's try and get out...together!"

"Eh?! B-but it's hopeless and I don't even know you!" The faceless child argued.

"Oh...I'm Alex Hudson! What's your name?"

"You're asking me that now? Uh, my name is Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah..."

Alex grinned at Mikey before turning to face the corridor. "Let us continue!"

Mikey, when he was sure Alex wasn't looking, smiled a soft smile. She was so nice...shame she ended up in the asylum.

So thus Alex and Mikey, with the clown doll, set forth down the corridor. They eventually come to an area with the three routes. However one of the routes was blocked by heavy looking glass boxes while the other corridor was pitch black. The only option they had was to take the middle route, which in fact led upstairs.

After making it updaters, they come to a long passage with nothing but another pair of stairs on the other side.

"Well this seems easy!" Alex cheered before dashing down the hall.

"Wait! Miss Alex!"

By the time Alex stopped to hear what the younger boy wanted, she had already arrived at the stairs. "Huh? What is it?"

"S-sorry, I thought something bad would happen. This area is giving me the creeps."

Alex smirked, sticking her thumb up, "Ha! As if that would happen!"

With that said, they both went up the stairs only to end up in a corridor similar to the one before. However this was the asylum so maybe it was created this was.

So once again Alex dashed to the end, with Mikey not that far behind, and went up the stairs again.

However the corridor was still the same as the other.

"What the...?"

"Hmm, Miss Alex...could you place your doll on the wall here? I want to test something." Mikey asked politely, to which Alex rewarded him with cuddles.

"Ah! You're so cute Lucas!"

"Lucas?"

Alex froze before staring at the faceless with a blank look. "Lucas...? Who is that?"

Mikey bit his lip, concerned for his new friend but then remembered where they were. He gestured to Alex to place the doll down, to which she did and both of them repeated the process of going up the stairs.

This time there was a change, as in the doll was exactly where it was in the last hallway.

"AH! THE CLOWN IS FOLLOWING US!"

Mikey giggled before stopping Alex in her panic. "Nope, actually the truth is that we are in a looped hallway."

"A what?"

"A looped hallway. It means no matter how many times we go up those stairs, we'll always end up here. A good trap."

Alex pouted, picking up the clown doll which sounded as if it's laughing. She then turned to Mikey and waved her hand about. "How do we get out of this loopy thing?"

"Oh, follow my lead. I think I know a way."

Mikey then promptly turned around and began walking backwards, much to Alex's confusion. Mikey smiled at Alex, "do the same as me and don't turn around. The spell on this area is supposed to be an illusion, so if we don't look, it won't affect us."

Alex shrugged, thinking of nothing better to do, and followed after Mikey's lead. On more than one occasion Alex was tempted to turn around but held it in. There was only so much that she could put up with the white walls.

So when the duo reached the end, a loud shattering sound met their ears. Alex finally turned around but the hallways looked the same as ever. And it was still looped when they went up the stairs.

Alex turned to Mikey but he just pointed to the stairs again, though the ones he was pointing at were the ones leading downstairs. So after they descended down the stairs, Alex noticed they were back in the hallway with three routes. However the route that was blocked off with glass boxes was now clear.

"Shall we proceed?" He asked her.

"Sure! That was fun!"

So off they went, both chattering about random topics, not noticing the clown pouting.

"**D**_a_**r**N! **A**_n__**d **_I **wanted**_**t**_O **p**_l__**a**_Y **s**_o__**m**_E**m**_o__**r**_E!"

* * *

William was so tempted to kill someone right now, but if he did the Mock turtle would not be happy. He thought that if the girl was gone, the others would have calmed down.

Apparently not.

"When Alex comes back, we should so show her our knife collection!"

"Agreed!"

"Ha, you'd better keep an eye on them then, she'll probably steal them when you aren't looking!"

Luckily for him, they had finally arrived at Mock Turtle's area, which was hard to find because of how much the asylum changed. Turning to his 'companions' he looked at them wondering what was so special about them.

The twins and Boris were goofing around, Peter was weeping over the loss of Alex and Ace was oddly silent. Jack was stood to the side, looking nervous.

"Through this door awaits Mock Turtle, do not cause him problems."

Taking that as their cue to meet Mock Turtle, they opened the door and froze at the sight that met them.

Twitching, Peter scowled.

"**You're Mock Turtle?!"**

* * *

**A/N:**

Originally this chapter was going to be longer but I had to post this now. I had finally got around to checking my Pms and...

**BlackFire22, **The author of Malfunctioned Heart, had passed away on the 5th February. I just can't believe that such a nice kind person is gone...To be honest I have no idea what to say because I don't deal with things like this very well. I mean, my parents split up and I didn't show any emotion, I didn't cry at my grandfather's funeral...I have no idea what to do, so I just had to post this.

She was really kind when we spoke. She had so much enthusiasm. I found it cute when she talked about her interests. It was adorable how she would fawn over Reaper .death, I never seen someone so kind as her. Nowadays I'm surrounded by people who lie to protect themselves. She was like a fresh breath of air. But now...

My only regret is that we didn't talk as much as I would like, being in different countries let alone different situations...

This chapter is dedicated to her.

**Reaper .death** I understand that you will not be writing for a while so I shall wait. Until the day when I get to see your lovely works...

I'm going to go now...Don't know when the next update will be, life is turning difficult.

-Tailsdoll123


	15. Stupid Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I am going away this weekend but I'm hoping during that time I can get the next chapter written and posted either on Sunday or Monday.**

**I would also like to apologize for the fact that I have not started that Kuroshitsuji/Alex crossover story yet. I need to watch Kuroshitsuji again in hopes of getting that down.**

**Now here is a BIG FAVOUR.**

**I know I'm probably annoying you with promises and not keeping them, I truly am sorry and if there was some way I could gain forgiveness then I would.**

**But my favour is that I will be starting a, if you would call it this, series of drabbles and such of Alex...being a Pokemon trainer. Yep, you heard correctly.**

**The Role Holders will also be in it, a select few will be normal while the others will have been turned into Pokemon XD.**

**But here is the favour, which game would you like Alex to base her journey off?**

**Sinnoh –Pokemon Platinum**

**Johto –Pokemon HeartGold**

**Unova –Pokemon Black**

**I can't do Leafgreen/Firered or emerald, sapphire and Ruby because I don't have those games.**

**There will be a poll on my profile and the chapters will probably be short but they'll be updated a lot because all chapters represent how far I get in the game. All pokemon Alex captures are based from encounters in the games!**

**So please vote on the poll!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, WHEN I UPLOAD THE NEW CHAPTER EITHER ON SUNDAY/MONDAY, IT WILL REPLASE THIS CHAPTER.**

**-Tailsdoll123**

**P.S: The cat on the profile pic is of my cat, Pepper!**


	16. Mock Turtle

**A/N: **Yellow! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but hopefully that will change!

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper .death**

**animafox**

**Kaname1993**

**XX DD Tiffany**-Thank you!

**supersushicupcake**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Cookie Addiction**

**KeeLer Mimi**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Nightshade-Neko**

**Hope Diamond**

**SamShamrocks**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Pailrose **

**Unknown Being**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice

**Claim: **I own this plot, Looking-Glass world and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_~The Mock Turtle~_

Alex didn't know how long they had been walking down the hallway however she had grown bored. The place seemed to get darker and the air colder as they travelled onwards. Alex clutched her cardigan closer to her in hopes of getting heat.

"I'm going to freeze...then turn into a snowman! I'll become Frosty the snowman! Except I'm a girl, does that make me a snowwoman? Sweet, I'll have icicles for teeth and a carrot nose! Wait, carrots aren't nice...yuck."

Mikey glanced at the girl beside him and smiled. She was interesting for sure however he was worried about her mental health. Was she actually a patient here?...No, she couldn't be.

He bit the inside of cheek before shaking his head. No, she couldn't be.

It then occurred to the two that the hallway had nearly become pitch black. As well as that, the walls seemed to have ice covering it. Mikey paused before his eyes widened.

"Alex, run!" He cried but just as Alex was about to ask if he had certain problems, Mikey slipped and quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Alex.

Both of them cried out, Mikey in surprise and Alex in excitement, as they slid down the floor. Mikey knew that this would happen; they were in the area where all clocks were kept frozen as punishment to defective faceless and Role Holders so they could not be replaced.

He didn't even want to mention what happened to the defective faceless that weren't turned into clocks.

Alex squealed in excitement as they kept sliding through the hall. Because that area was still dark, she could not see what was in front of her except her breath.

"Hey! I can see my breath! Fake smoking time!"

However before she could place her fingers near her mouth, a loud earth-shattering roar echoed through the halls. Alex's eyes widened at the prospect of meeting the source of the noise, which sounded close.

"Cool! What was that?"

Next to her, Mikey seemed to have gone pale. He trembled making his body shake along the ground. "T-that's not good...I thought they said they were getting rid of that!"

Alex looked at her friend in interest. So, the little Faceless boy knew something?

"**Of course he would know something, doofus. Honestly, use your brain for once!"**

Alex's smile widened upon hearing the familiar voice, '_Yay, you're still alive!'_

"**I'm a part of you so of course I would still be alive!"**

Before Alex could reply to the voice, Mikey shook her shoulders making the sliding journey bumpier.

"Alex, we need to somehow stop sliding. Going near that growl is a bad idea," he warned making Alex pout.

"But I wanna see the one causing the roar!"

"No Alex, just no."

However even if Mikey did say that, there didn't seem to be anything around that would help stop them. In fact, they could not see anything all.

Mikey sighed, "We're so screwed!"

"Yay!"

"**Oh joy..."**

"D**o **_y__**o**_U **w**_a__**n**_T **t**_o __**b**_E**s**_a__**v**_E**d**_?_" a twisted voice spoke up, startling the two. Looking around frantically, they tried to locate the source of the voice however there wasn't anything to be seen.

Alex felt something tremble in her grip and glancing down, she was met with the sight of the clown that now sported bloody eyes and a twisted, sharp-teethed, grin. She shrieked before chucking it at Mikey, who looked at the doll while biting his lip.

"I can save you, but the foreigner has to do something for me~!"

Alex shuddered. Sure she loved movies with creepy themes and such however Alex just did NOT like clowns. Period.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked, all the while worrying as they neared the source of the roar.

"Kiss me!"

Mikey knew what Alex was going to say however he still turned his head towards her. If he had eyes, they would be gazing into Alex's.

"No."

"Alex, we have no other choice!"

"No, I have a better plan!"

"And that would be?"

"Get the Hulk! Hulk solves everything! He's green too! Always a plus."

Mikey knew they were seconds from running into the source of the roar, so he quickly slid sideways to Alex and thrusted the clown into her face, forcing her lips onto the doll.

It seemed the world froze as Alex's eyes widened as she paled and the clown seemed to get a lewd grin on its demented face. As soon as Mikey pulled the doll away, Alex let out a loud wail and threw a tantrum as the clown laughed.

"There! Now help us!" Mikey demanded of the laughing doll.

"Hehehehe...see you very soon."

Mikey and Alex, who was still crying, didn't have time to understand that because the doll suddenly burst into sparkles. Suddenly, the ground beneath the two seemed to disappear and the next thing they knew was that they were following down a deep hole, the drop causing their stomachs to rise.

"I would enjoy this if my lips were ruined by the evil clown! Now I'll never be cured of clown cooties!"

"Clown cooties don't exist Alex!"

"I'm not listening to you, betrayer!"

~SLAM~

The two fell face-first onto the cold, hard ground. Alex rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, the hole is gone."

"Urh..." Mikey however looked as if he could not move.

Alex sprang up from the ground, looking as if she did not just have a tantrum nor hit the ground. She glanced around the new area in curiosity and excitement.

The low lighting in the room was enough to tell that this place was bigger than the college she attended. The place was coloured in dull grey which was a contrast to all the colourful dolls and balloons scattered around. The thing that really defined the room was the hundreds of cells covering the whole area, each containing the body of a person and the head of different animal masks.

"Wow, this place screams déjà vu!" Alex yelled, getting happier when she heard her voice echo. Mikey's response was to continue groaning however instead of Alex cooing how adorable it was for a kid to be in pain, her eyes zeroed in on a lever that was just there...on its own.

Waiting to be pulled.

A mischievous smile curled onto her face as she began making her way over to the 'shiny' lever. She couldn't wait to wrap her hand around it. She was so curious of what would happen. Would it make noise? Would it open something? Perhaps it could become her new friend!

But then her servant Jack and MSF 22 might become jealous...oh well.

"I'm going to call you levy!" She said as she stopped in front of the lever. Slowly, for dramatic effect, she reached her hand out towards it.

She was close.

So very close.

She could practically smell it in the air.

She was nearly there.

Very very there!

But then a stupid hand had to appear out of nowhere and grab hers, stopping all attempts at grabbing the lever.

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! LET ME GO! I WANNA PULL IT! LET ME GO STUPID EVIL HAND! I KNOW WHERE YOUR MOTHER LIVES!" She yelled as she grabbed onto the 'evil' hand and tried pulling it off hers however the hand wouldn't let go.

And then a voice spoke up.

"For f*** sake! You did this last time and I am not going through that shit again! You pull it bitch and I will make you get every single f***ing criminal back yourself!" the voice hissed, the breath of the stranger blowing onto her ear.

"I did not pull levy before! I would know if I pulled levy, we have a special connection!" She retaliated before deciding to confront the evil person who stopped her.

She was going to kick his ass!

Then leave it to Hulk!

Who will also kick his ass!

However upon gazing at the guy, she felt herself freeze.

The man was dressed smartly in a black uniform, a hat to boot as well! He held a long whip in his hand, squeezing it from time to time. He also had shoulder length red hair, an eye path and one loan red wine eye with a scowl.

There was no question about it. She recognized this man.

"DADDY!"

Before 'daddy' could react, Alex threw her arms around him causing them to topple over, with Alex on top of him. Even though the impact shook her, she refused to let go of her hold on him.

"Daddy?! What the f***?! You little monster, how dare you-"

"Daddy! I knew you'd come for me! These strange animal men, a mouse and dick-dick bird kidnapped me before dinner! Then this strange girl tried to hug me to death as her awesome father smiled and cried! Then a weird rabbit in waist-coat wouldn't stop following me and then I saw a mouse-boy being chased by a cat-boy so I went all hero and saved him! However he kissed me, giving me cooties, and then I ran off with cat-boy and the rabbit where I met these awesome twin boys and my new servant Jack who was all like 'I'm such a coward boohoo'! Then I met Ace who was all cool and shit for a 13-year-old or something and then I met this old guy who was all serious and stuff before I met Mikey who's lying dead over there. Then I got kissed by a clown where I ended up here and saw this level but then this asshole stopped me from pulling it but then I saw that asshole was you and I was all like 'daddy!' and then I told you that I was kidnapped by these stranger animal people and then-"

'Daddy' was quick to put a stop to another one of her rants by quickly placing his hand over her mouth. They then just stared at each other, Alex with happiness and 'daddy' with a blank expression.

"My name...is Black," he finally said with a sigh.

Alex was confused as to why her daddy called himself Black. His name was Kyle Hudson after all. Perhaps he was going through the male equivalent of PMS.

"Whatever you say daddy!" She finally replied, getting a glare in return.

"Quit calling me daddy! I ain't your dad!"

However Black paused from his yelling upon seeing Alex's lip quiver and her eyes widen drastically, tell tale signs that she was about to burst into tears.

Hey guys, let's go back to the last time Black was faced with a crying Alex.

"_I didn't mean to let that out Mr Black! It's just you guys have been lying to me from the start! Saying I can't go home until I've filled this bottle! It just makes me so sad when I know that I've been tricked! I tried to stop myself from becoming one of those bitchy girls that complain about everything! Honestly the waterworks have a mind of their own!"_

"_Err, bitch? Don't cry, that's what weaklings do dammit! F***! Why did it have to be me that you cried too?! You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?!"_

"_WAHHHHH!"_

Black really did not want to go through that again, that was torture in itself! Hitting himself mentally and cursing everyone he knew, he reluctantly turned his attention back to Alex.

"You can call me daddy if you want," he said as he winced.

"YAY!" She then promptly hugged him again, making the warden freeze.

Meanwhile Mikey finally managed to get himself up only to freeze at the sight that befell him. There was Alex...hugging the warden.

"Alex! What are you doing?" He exclaimed, getting a blissful sigh from Alex.

"Hugging my daddy who has come to rescue me from this place," she responded.

"Daddy? I didn't know Joker had kids," he muttered.

"I don't!" Black hissed, making sure Alex wasn't listening.

Finally Alex released her grip on the man however she instead grabbed his hand, wrapping hers around it tightly.

Black grumbled more before glancing at the faceless boy with scowl.

"Now why the f*** are you two brats in my prison?!"

Before Mikey could say anything, Alex beat him by smiling at her daddy. She was a daddy's girl after all.

"We're looking for Mock Turtle!"

Mikey whipped his head towards her. "Huh? You never mentioned that!"

Black meanwhile stared at the girl with a confused expression. "What? You're looking for the freaking wizard guy? Why bother, you've been wasting your time."

Alex scowled at Black, "daddy that's so mean! You know where he is, don't you?"

Black smirked before suddenly striking his whip forward, aiming it directly at Mikey. Alex let out a shout, "No! He's my child! BAD DADDY!"

However even if she yelled, and slapped him across the face making him twitch, it still didn't stop the whip. Alex was going to give her daddy the 'talk' when she noticed that Mikey was not hurt but instead just clutching his face.

"Mikey? Are you okay? Daddy didn't mean it! He's insecure!"

"Am I f***!"

"I'm fine Alex, just wasn't expecting that."

"It's karma for making me kiss the evil clown."

Mikey let out a low laugh before moving his hand away from his face, however in doing so he immediately noticed that Alex was staring at him as if he grew another head.

"What?"

"...Mikey! Congratulations! You grew eyes!"

To Alex's surprise, her young friend suddenly snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Out of thin air! He looked at it before sighing. Where there was nothing were now two sparkling blue eyes.

"Crap, the spell should have been able to sustain that," he mumbled.

Three things occurred to Alex. 1-Mikey could use magic, so he must be a magician! 2-He had eyes meaning he was a Role Holder! And finally 3-she was hungry.

"That Mock Turtle guy you were looking for," Black began, "is that freaking kid over there."

Well at least Alex knew who everyone was talking about now.

* * *

"You're Mock turtle?"

Peter glared at the kid sat across them, who smirked at them. He had short grey hair, an eye patch and one loan grey eye. He was dressed in a white blouse with an open black vest shirt, a purple bow and shorts.

"Surprise~!" He replied with a cheerful smile.

William pushed Peter out the way before glancing at the kid and scowling. "Nightmare...where the heck is Mock Turtle?!"

The kid, Nightmare, gazed everywhere but at the pissed man, "he...uh, wanted to go...explore. Yeah."

The occupants watched at William began to tremble before he collapsed on his knees.

"MOCK TURTLE!"

Nightmare meanwhile turned to Ace and pointed at William, "do you think he's PMSing?"

"Probably."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter!

The votes are in:

Pokemon Platinum-2 votes

Pokemon HeartGold-3 votes

Pokemon Black-7 votes

The Pokemon/Alex series will start tomorrow, be on the look out! Oh hey, which starter should Alex have and which HNKNA would you like Alex's starter to be called?

-Tailsdoll123


	17. A Trip to the Psychiatrist! FILLER

**A/N: **Tomorrow is going to be fun~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Reaper .death**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Cookie Addiction**

**SamShamrocks**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Hope Diamond**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice series nor the Hulk or any other items.

**Claim: **This plot and my Ocs belong to me!

Son Sohma belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

Claire Triton belongs to **Reaper .death **(Mentioned)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_~A Trip to the Psychiatrist! FILLER~_

It was bad enough that it was a gloomy day, but as soon as she saw the rain pelting the window she felt her mood drop. Trying to take her mind off the awful weather, she glanced around the room she was in and had to restrain herself from shivering. The room was painted an awful grey colour which was slowly peeling off the walls. A crooked table with some chairs that looked ready to crack were placed around the room randomly.

Not to mention the chairs themselves were uncomfortable, thank you very much.

The magazines left on the table for entertainment were old news and of no interest however they were the only things that brought colour to the room besides the dark coloured photos on the wall and the awful maroon curtains.

Glancing over to the receptionist she wondered why the teenager, she was positive it was a teenager, was working at a horrible place as this. Surly the workers here weren't getting paid much, giving the conditions of the place. However glancing at the young teenager, who was quietly reading a magazine while sucking loudly on her chewing gum, she instantly withdrew her comment and then wondered what would happen if she told the teenager to her I-pod device.

In fact, she wondered how the teen even afforded the thing.

However before she could, she felt something shift on her shoulder and sighed. Glancing down, she smiled softly at the young girl asleep on her shoulder. Carefully placing a hand on the young girl's dirty blonde hair, she gently ran a hand through it and got a smile in return. The young girl was dressed in a black dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, stripped tights and ballet shoes. A gift she had received from the caretaker of the orphanage.

The only thing more striking then the young girl's turquoise eyes, which were currently closed, was the silver handcuffs on her small pale hands.

She ignored those in favour of pulling the girl closer to her.

"Miss Sohma, Dr Stein will see you now," the bored teen suddenly announced, startling her. Sighing, she moved her hands to the young girl's shoulder and started shaking her.

"Come on Alex, we need to see the doctor now," she said as gently as she could.

"Don't wanna, for all I know he could be one of those nut jobs out to steal my hair," the young girl, Alex, replied as she opened her eyes, flinching at the low light in the room.

She sighed before shaking her head, "Alex you know that's not true (well I hope not anyway), just come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back."

"But Son! I'm telling the truth! I don't want to go bold! My shiny head will set things on fire, which would be cool, but still! Anyway, I still don't see why I have to go!" Alex whined, dragging her feet as Son grabbed her arm and began pulling her to the door.

"Alex, please! You know why you have to go..."

Alex was oddly silent after that but still kept her pout on her face. Seeing this, Son restrained herself from sighing out loud while still dragging Alex. Even though Alex was in handcuffs, it was still a challenge to move her.

"I liked it better when she was asleep..."

"What was that Son?"

"Nothing!"

Arriving at the door, Son raised her hand and knocked on the door, hearing the sound echo around the room. After a brief moment of silence and Alex struggling in vain, an old withered voice finally spoke up.

"You may come in."

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, pushing in Alex before stepping in herself and closing the door, stopping Alex from having an escape route.

Glancing around the room, she was met with the sight of murky looking walls and a stained carpet. There was a cupboard of to the corner that looked ready to collapse, a dark desk with knickknacks and an old looking computer was at the back of the room. In front of the desk were two hard-looking chairs that were no different from the ones in the lobby.

The only bright thing in the room seemed to be the potted plant near the door, which looked as healthy as a plant can be.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sohma," the same old withered voice she heard outside spoke up. Glancing over to the desk, she could see an old withered man behind it, clutching a mug of coffee.

"Sit, sit," he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk before taking a large gulp of his drink. He set it down before eyeing the two girls through his crooked glasses, his eyes twinkling in the low light.

He nodded to himself before turning to Son. "Are you the patient?"

Son stared at him with a twitching eye before shaking her head. Could this man not see the girl beside her in handcuffs?

"No, Dr Stein, then girl beside me is the patient," Son responded politely, having been drilled by the head of her family to be polite to seniors.

God she hated the head of her family.

Dr Stein nodded before turning his gaze to Alex, who was staring at him without blinking. When asked what she was doing, Alex claimed to be practicing how to be a toad to keep the 'elves' back.

"And what's your name, little girl?" he asked kindly, getting a glare from Alex.

"Little? I'll have you know I'm in the third stage of child development! Which means I can count and stuff! Little people can't do that! Just give it a few years and I'll have bigger boobs then you! And a bigger pen-"

Son was quick to swipe her hand over Alex's mouth, chuckling nervously at the shocked man. However instead of seeing the doctor get angry, he just chuckled with his wispy voice.

"I'm sorry Dr Stein, her name is Alex and she's usually better behaved," Son said to the man.

Dr Stein waved his hand, cutting her off. "Nonsense Miss Sohma, I've dealt with all kinds of people, I'm used to it. It's natural for a child to act like that in this kind of place."

She didn't want to tell him what she was like in a normal place.

The doctor reached into his desk draw and pulled out some paper and a pen. Scratching it on the side of the paper to see if it worked, he turned to Son and smiled.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

She sighed, glancing down at Alex before turning her gaze back to Dr Stein. "Doctor...I don't know what to do. This problem...can't be taken to a normal psychiatrist."

"Well I figured that," he chuckled, "this isn't the sort of place you would take _normal_ problems to."

Son smiled ruefully before responding, "Yes well...a few days ago...Alex stabbed my sister."

The doctor paused in his writing, glancing from Son's blank face to Alex's smiling face. Said girl seemed to be looking around the room in wonder, probably entertaining herself. He could tell there was just something...off about this girl however he did not see her as someone who would attack someone else, not intentionally.

"Was she provoked?" He asked instead.

Son shook her head, "no, Maddie isn't the type to provoke someone. In fact, she and Alex get along to some extent."

"She's annoying," Alex butted in, getting a "shush" from Son.

"I see, could you please explain what happened then?"

"Well, I was not there to witness the actual event but from what I gathered from Maddie, apparently Alex came into the kitchen, probably for a snack, when she froze up. The next thing Maddie knew was that Alex was grabbing a knife from the knife holder and stabbed her. I arrived soon after it happened where Alex seemed to act a tad different before collapsing."

He nodded a bit, scribbling down notes before finally speaking. "So, you heard this from your sister? Are you sure she was telling the truth?"

Son glared, "Doctor, my sister is not a liar."

"I see, but you heard this from your sister? Why not Alex herself?"

Son glanced down to Alex, only to receive a mischievous smirk in return. She groaned at that, giving Alex a disapproving look.

"See, Alex won't tell neither me nor the staff about what happened. She's either forgotten about it or purposefully ignoring it."

"Hmm," he then turned to Alex and smiled, "Alex was there anything that bothered you that night?"

Alex stared at that man with a cold-hardened stare, startling both Son and Dr Stein. At seeing this, a dark smirk curled onto her face.

"Grown-ups are annoying. They should butt out however there was something that really annoyed me that night. It was a sound, I hate the sound so much, it...it makes me feel..." she trailed off before turning her gaze to the window.

"What does it make you feel?" Dr Stein prodded.

"...It makes me feel trapped. Like whenever I hear it I can't escape, like it's there to remind me of something."

"What's that sound?"

"...A ticking clock."

There was silence in the room, besides Dr Stein's pen scratching on the paper, as they took in the new information.

Son was left speechless before searching her memory. She did remember that most times she found Alex, the clocks were either silent or there was none at all. Now that she thinks about it, there was a loud ticking noise when she had come to the scene of Alex and Maddie.

A new clock that had only just been brought in.

"I see...well, I'm going to do an experiment, a safe one so nothing to worry, however first I need to ask you some more questions," Dr Stein said, getting a nod from Alex who seemed bored now.

"So, you live in an orphanage? How do you feel about that? Does it make you sad? Angry? Happy?"

Alex perked up at that before smiling, "I love it! It means I get to see Son! A lot! Every. Single. Day."

Son held in a shiver as she could practically feel Alex stare at her.

"Huh, I see you like Son..." he commented

"No, I don't like her...I love her! I love her so much I would never give her to those dirty bastards who touch her. They always get what they deserve."

Both Dr Stein and Son regard Alex warily while she smiled at them innocently.

"Urm...what about your biological parents? Do you remember them?"

Son was about to notify the doctor about that when Alex interrupted. "Of course I remember them!"

Son stared at her in shock before grabbing Alex's arm, "pardon? Did you say you remember them? But we thought you had no idea who your parents are! You never mentioned this before!"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and tried to twiddle with her hands, which was hard when they were cuffed. "I didn't see it as an important thing to mention. It's just you guys would try to reach them which would be impossible."

"Of course it's important! They're your parents!" Son retorted.

"Do you hate them?" Dr Stein added.

"No, I don't hate them. I just don't see them as anything important nor interesting. I love Son more than them!" Alex replied with a bright smile before suddenly glancing down at the cuffs. Without warning, she shoved them next to her mouth and began chewing on them. Meanwhile Son was left twitching while Dr Stein wrote his new findings down.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked her.

"Fwiends?" She mumbled, her voice muffled from the cuffs. She spat the cuffs out before answering. "Huh, is that what people call them? Well I like Maddie, even though she's annoying, and Matt is fun to tease and torment, though he should keep his cooties to himself! Ritchie and Lucas are my adorable twins! Finders keepers. And Claire is a good servant; strong people like me need servants."

The sound of Son slapping her forehead echoed around the room, though the other two occupants ignored it.

"Alright then...let's begin the experiment, yes?"

Son looked nervously at the man while Alex smirked. She wanted to be a part of an experiment! Recently she had seen that Hulk movie; she was hoping the experiment would make her like that.

She could be a Hulex!

"Is it safe?" Son asked the doctor.

"Perfectly, no harm shall befall her. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get something." With that said, he rose from his chair before hobbling to the door, his bones practically creaking on the way.

As soon as the door slammed shut, sprinkling its surroundings with dust, Son rounded on Alex and groaned. "I wish you told me this, about the clocks and such! It would have saved me the hassle."

Alex grinned, nuzzling into Son, "but then I wouldn't be able to see your tormented face. I do love you Son, remember your mine, okay?"

Before Son could argue, Dr Stein came back holding an object in his withered hand. He smiled at the two of them before settling down back in his chair, placing the new object on the table.

Both Son and Alex took a peek at it before reacting.

"A clock? Excuse me Dr Stein but why did you bring a clock in here?"

"Ah! Evil clock! Get rid of it!"

Dr Stein simply raised his hand, silencing them before grabbing the clock and spinning the mechanism at the top. Slowly the clock's hands began turning as he began to explain what he was doing.

"To access how bad the situation is, I must see it for myself. It's a good thing you brought those handcuffs..."

Son looked ready to jump up and stop him. She bit her lip nervously as she glanced from the doctor to Alex. But before she could even say anything, the doctor removed his hand from the clock's mechanism.

_Tick...tock...tick...tock._

It was silent in the room except for the ticking, echoing around the room. And then...

_~Crunch~ ~thwack~_

"Oh dear...were those handcuffs so easy to break?"

* * *

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Sohma but in all my years I have never seen something this bad. I must say, the safest course of action would be to quickly send her off to an asylum, because no therapy will solve this problem. However from all that destruction, I did hear her mumble strange things."_

"_It's like there was more than one person there!"_

"I'm sorry...I can't do it."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the Filler chapter, But I still need more time. I'm under a lot of stress right now ^.^ however tomorrow (or actually today seen as it's 9 minutes till 2:00am here) is my last day of college before I get two weeks off so I'll try get some updates in.

**Sorry I haven't posted the Pokemon thing I promised, I lost the game but I recently found it! **

**It's my birthday tomorrow (today) so I'll post it up as a treat ^^**

So this chapter takes place in the year 2003 and Alex is nine, having recently stabbed Maddie. Also, the first Hulk came out in this year, never seen it but I love the Hulk :D

If I had my way, Bruce Banner would have adopted Alex XD

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	18. Challenge

Hey, not a chapter unfortunately but more of a status update.

So the reason I haven't updated it because:

My laptop I had my stories on broke, had to get it repaired and now it's lost all it's stuff on the hard drive.

The main Pc's broke.

The laptop I'm stuck with has crappy internet however it's still usable so let's all hope for the best!

Been busy -.-

Good news:

This laptop I'm using had the first eleven chapters of IIMMN on it, so I can start editing them and correct them. The reason I didn't before was because the charger for it broke and it's only recently I got a new charger.

I have a lot of material on HNKNA and Wonderland in general after a lot of spending money. So a lot of facts will be added and false facts will be changed.

I will force myself to actually update this weekend and it won't be a filler!

Bad News:

I can't give you an exact date for update, because we all know I'm a big fat liar in that area.

* * *

**CHALLENGE:**

Finally after a few years I have got the TRUTH about HNKNA, the main truth and nothing but the truth. Which makes me wonder….how many of you out there really know the truth? So here's my challenge to keep you guys busy.

Answer these questions from your own opinion and what you know! The top three who actually are either nearest to the truth or spot on will get a prize. Also another prize is for the person who actually has the weirdest most out of there answer (please don't actually do this for fun, I want honest answers :D). I'll also be asking other HNKNA fanfiction authors these questions, for fun.

**QUESTIONS:**

How do you get to Wonderland?

What do the people of Wonderland represent in our world?

What does Peter mean to Alice?

Why does everyone love Alice?

What is the truth about Alice's past?

If an Oc or someone else besides Alice ended up in Wonderland, how would the Role Holders act around them?

What does the Medicine of Hearts really do?

**CLUES:**

You can use Heart no Kuni no Alice to answer a little of it, however the manga has been proven not to actually tell the truth, it's merely fan service and a lot of important facts are not in it, so good luck :D

Winners will be announced either by PM or the next chapter, so you've got this week :D

If you would also like me to tell you the 'truth' about it, I will gladly do it in the next chapter, just make sure to confirm you want the truth.

Also, IIMMN will be edited a lot, so a lot of important facts and stuff will be added.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Love ya guys!

-Tailsdoll123


	19. Clearing up

A/N: Finally I've updated!

**Thanks to:**

**Reaper .death**

**Unknown Being**

**MySweet'SweetHunny**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**SamShamrocks**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Cookie Addiction**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888**

**DalekSuperFan**

**BerserkerNobody**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this story!

Enjoy!

**Note: **Thanks for participating in the truth challenge.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_~Clearing Up~_

Tristan sighed to himself, leaning back against a nearby tree, while twiddling with his fingers. How long was it going to take for that outsider to leave the asylum? Granted she could have run into some of the maniacs there, but honestly he didn't expect to be waiting outside that long.

He turned his gaze towards his bag, left lying a few feet away from him, before coming to a decision. He crawled over to it and opened it up, shuffling through his items. The first item he felt was soft and upon bringing it out of the bag, his face went blank.

It was a toy white rabbit, looking very warn out with black soot over it. He bit his lip before lying the toy on the ground, continuing his dig through. The next thing he pulled out was a clear glass vial. He held it up towards the sun, letting the rays hit the vial. He scowled before flinging it back into the bag.

Easily getting bored again, he pulled out one more item before swinging it around. He chuckled dryly while gazing at the item.

A pocket watch with the initials C.L.L.D on it.

Tristan didn't know how long he had been staring at it, but during that time a certain annoying cat managed to sneak up on him.

"Boo!"

"….Hi."

"Bah, Tristan is no fun~!" Cheshire whined, fazing out and reappearing in the tree Tristan had been leaning on.

Tristan ignored Cheshire's comment, opting to stuff the pocket watch and the toy back into the bag. He then turned his gaze to the grinning cat, placing his hand under his chin.

"Hey, cat, tell me more about the outsider."

"Hmm…okay~ Did you know that she had a special friend….."

* * *

**Red Castle-**

Deep down at the bottom of Red castle was where the dungeon was-I know, you'd probably think Wonderland would be more original but sadly it isn't.

However because it was normal for the residents of the place to die, not many people actually stayed in the cells. In the dungeon today, there were four people-who had actually been down there for quiet sometime.

Two of them shared a cell, which was not actually a great thing for these two because they hated each other-one more obvious then the other.

The tallest of the two was a man with wavy golden coloured hair and two long brown rabbit appendages. He wore a long black trench coat with a scruffy scarf-one that he cherished a lot.

The other one had long, and I mean really long, blue hair tied back and wore a black long coat.

The blue-haired man, named Julius Monrey, was sat at a table fixing clocks-even in prison he still had his role to do. The other, Elliot March, was leaning against the wall of the cell, a pissed off look on his face.

The cell next to them contained a really tall man with short dark blue hair, much darker then Julius's, and had a striking lizard tattoo on his neck. The man, Gray Rincmarc, held a cigarette close to his mouth, a worried look on his face.

Finally, in a cell further away, was a man with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. He sat calmly in a chair, reading a book he had been given. The man, Blood Dupre, made sure to keep his face blank.

As you guys have probably guessed, these guys are all Role Holders and are currently locked away by the Writer. The Writer had them locked away for certain reasons, some obvious and some not so obvious reasons.

"Dammit! How long are we supposed to stay here for?!" Elliot growled out, his hands clenching.

Julius glanced up at him before looking back down at the clock he was fixing, "however long it takes for Raven to get bored and change the rules."

Elliot glared at him but before he could snip back, Gray butt in. "Heh, doesn't sound like he's going to do anything about it, not with how much he's let happen already."

Elliot sighed, "I can't believe so much has changed. First Alice, then Alex and then this…."

Realizing what he had just said, Elliot quickly chanced a glance at Blood's cell, not able to tell what Blood was feeling with his blank face.

It was then that the four men heard the click-clacking sound of footsteps approaching the cell area. Used to this by now, they figured it was probably one of the faceless maids coming to bring the food.

However when the door opened to the area, all four of them froze. Standing at the door was none other then Alice Liddell, dressed in the customary maid outfit. She kept her face hidden behind her fringe as she walked into the room, wheeling a cart with food on it in front of her.

Not knowing what to say, tensions rose in the air as Alice quickly did her job of giving food to them. Just as she passed Blood's food to him, he moved quickly forward and grabbed her hand, causing her body to go tense before slightly relaxing.

"Alice…how are Cameron and the 'little devil'?" He asked her with his smooth voice, making Alice's breath hitch.

Trying not to stutter or even look at him, Alice replied to him. "Cameron hasn't changed a day and I haven't seen 'the little devil' since he ran away."

Blood eased his grip upon hearing that last sentence, allowing Alice to get out of his grip.

"Why did you leave?" He quietly asks her but she had already ran to the ext, muttering "I'm sorry" under her breath.

So Alice left her four former friends behind, not letting them see the pain and tears on her face.

* * *

"Ooh so you're the guy everyone keeps mentioning! I thought you would have at least been bold…and part turtle!"

Mock Turtle, Mikey, twitched before sighing. "I have a pet turtle…and my dad was bold. But anyway, I really didn't want you to find out. I wanted to test you."

Alex blinked before groaning, "test me? I suck at tests! Maddie said if I fail one more test, she'd slap me to China…does that mean she has super strength?! Cool!"

Meanwhile Black growled at the two calmly talking in his prison. People who entered his territory should be scared, not chatting like old friends meeting up! He wanted to go over there and do something about it.

But then embarrassment filled him. What…what if she called him 'daddy' again. That was tormenting! So deciding to do the safer option, he turned around and ignored them.

Though he kept a close eye on the girl, he did not want the lever pulled again.

"**Joker, this is unusual of you. Aw, are you embarrassed?"**

"Shut up Joker!"

Alex perked up upon hearing another voice, instantly appearing next to Black, much to his shock.

"Daddy! Who were you talking too?"

"None of your business! Weren't you over there?!"

"I'll be near daddy, wherever he is!"

"…."

"**Aw Joker, it seems your getting a lot of attention."**

Alex's gaze snapped to Black's belt, where a white mask was tied to it. She gasped before shaking Black's arm. "Daddy! Your mask talked!"

"**Hello Alex, we meet again," **The voice said, making Alex blink.

"We met?"

"**Yes. My name is Joker, or White. Though last time we met, you met me in person."**

"Allow me to explain Alex," Mikey spoke up, "in the main area of Wonderland, the Joker that is allowed to leave the prison is called White, he's also the circus leader. However in the Looking glass world, the roles are revered. White has to stay in the prison while Black can leave. White is most likely below us, where the most potentially bad criminals are kept."

Alex still looked confused. "Who is White?!"

"He looks like Black, different clothing."

Alex gasped, "Daddy has a twin?! Is it a new uncle…or a clone!?"

You could hear Black slap his forehead in aggravation.

"**It's a shame you forgot who I am Alex, we had a special relationship. Anyway, we have a very special gift for you."**

Mikey narrowed his eyes but did not comment. Instead he kept his silence, curious as to what they would give Alex.

"**Black should have it with him."**

Black groaned before reaching for his belt, pulling out another smaller white mask and shoving it into Alex's hand, cursing under his breath. He was then shocked when Alex wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

"Daddy gave me a present. Thanks so much!"

"Gah, get off me!"

Finally shoving her off, Black turned around and stormed off further into the room, leaving Alex alone with Mikey.

"**Well, he looks happy. I'm sure he's just shy Alex." **Alex was surprised she could hear White's voice although Black had already left. She must have super hearing!

"Ah, so they gave you a link." Mikey piped up, shaking his head.

"A link? I don't like that game, to many pointy elves!"

"**No Alex. This link will allow you to keep in contact with Black and I. We can also see what you see."**

"Sweet~ Daddy can see everything I can!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**Aw Black, don't be shy."**

"Let's go Alex, I think it's best if we leave now." Mikey said before heading off in the opposite direction, Alex tying the mask to her jacket before skipping after him.

"Oh daddy, have I introduced you to MSF 22?"

* * *

The occupants of the office snapped their heads to the door as Mikey and Alex entered the room.

"ALEX!" Peter yelled, glomping her while William stormed over to Mikey, glaring at him. His glare however softened before tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mock turtle! I'm so glad your safe," he yelled, hugging him.

"Didn't expect that," the twins and Boris muttered.

Alex pushed Peter off her before smiling, "I have come back from the asylum…it was fun, we should totally camp here! I also saw daddy!"

"Daddy? But you're an outsider, how can you have a daddy here?" Ace wondered out loud, making Alex skip over to him, patting his head.

"Daddy is always near me! He's like a stalker, but in a good way! He lives in this mask!"

Upon lifting the mask into the view, everyone but Mikey gasped.

"That's Joker's mask!" Boris said, looking at Alex with an admired look.

"Cool, you stole that from them!" Dee and Dum said, high fiving each other.

Alex pouted, "he gave me it!"

However the boys just ignored her, laughing it off. It was then Alex's eyes landed on Nightmare, her face going blank before an awed look came on her face.

Nightmare felt a gaze on him and lifted his head, feeling his face heat up when he noticed how close the girl was to his face.

"A-ah, can I help you?" He asked, trying to hide his face.

"Wow, I've never seen somebody like you before. Maddie showed me books of people like you. Cute cuddly characters! You remind me of my twins!"

Nightmare laughed nervously, feeling a glare aimed at him. He expected the rabbit to glare at him but he was kind of shocked to see Ace glaring at him.

Alex then leaned back and spotted Jack, who was trying to sneak into the background.

"Fluffy! There you are, come along now! We have much to do."

Alex grabbed Jack's arm, making him squeal, before rushing out the door, ignoring everyone's objections.

"**The exit is to your left," **White spoke up, suddenly silent.

Jack, upon hearing the voice, froze. No, it couldn't be them…he can't be near them!

Alex, following White's directions, rushed out the asylum, breathing in the fresh air. Jack, too, also let out a sigh of relief. The green hill, which if falling off would kill you, was a nice thing to see after being in the dreary asylum.

"Isn't this cool Fluffy?"

"Sure."

It was silent for a moment before suddenly the sound of a twig snapping, grabbed their attentions. Both of them snapped their heads towards the sound of voice.

Jack gasped while Alex stared curiously.

In front of them was a boy with messy short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with trousers and boots. He also wore a long black coat with a sheath connected to it.

He gazed at Alex blankly before his eyes widened, narrowing soon afterwards. "W-what…what is this? Why do you look like her?…Bah, whatever. Outsider, you have finally showed yourself!"

"Who are you?…you look familiar." Alex said, a misty expression following onto her face.

"My name is Tristan, I am the black knight who serves his highness, the Writer."

"BAD GUY ALERT!" Alex screeched.

Tristan scowled, his hand itching to grab his sword however he paused before realization came on his face. "Hang on a minute…I recognize that voice. You're the outsider who came last time, who didn't know the truth…"

Alex blinked before scowling, "Why does everyone act like they know me?! I've never been here before!"

Tristan strode forward while she was talking and before Alex knew it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward until they were face to face.

"Personal space!"

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her face and leaned forward. Jack meanwhile used this moment to run back to the asylum, planning to get the others. White and Black observed the interaction, exactly knowing what was going to happen.

"This will be interesting, eh Black?"

"Shut up."

Tristan then, to Alex's shock, kissed her on the forehead.

"What the-why did you…"

Alex's eyes glazed over and suddenly a twitch of pain entered her mind. She grinded her teeth together, dropping to the floor before curling up.

Tristan gazed down at her silently.

It was silent for a moment before Alex suddenly stood up, gazing up at Tristan.

"Oh no, I'm trapped back in this place! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tristan clutched his ears, glaring at the freaking out girl.

"But this place looks different! Where's Vivaldi's castle? Homosexual Blood's mansion? Uncle Gowland's Amusement park?! I know that weird Hannah girl said I was in the Looking glass world, but I want to go home!"

"I wish I hadn't returned your memories back." Tristan muttered.

Alex glanced at him, "I remember you! I thought you were one of those faceless people!"

Tristan shook his head, before grabbing his sword and drawing it out. "Enough. I'm sorry but outsiders are not allowed here, so I must end you here."

"**Alex, you need to get out of there now."**

"Huh, Clone two? Why?" She asked, using her nickname for him.

"**Because, he will kill you!"**

Seeing Tristan bring his sword down, Alex reacted quickly and rolled away, unfortunately nearing the edge of the cliff. At that moment, Jack returned with the other Role Holders.

The next thing that happened shocked them. Alex took a step back away from Tristan, however there was nothing behind her.

Alex fell off the cliff, dropping MSF 22 in the process.

Peter cried out in dismay.

Dee and Dum whispered how cool Alex was being, not taking in the complications.

Boris and Nightmare's eyes widen.

Mikey and William looked aghast, not processing the situation.

Jack took a step forward.

Ace seemed to freeze before rushing forward.

However all of them reacted slower to Tristan, who dropped his sword and rushed forward, diving after Alex.

All the while, Alex finally did something a normal person would.

"AGHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME JEBUS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished the chapter! Hope you guys like it!

I'll be editing IIMMN and MMW soon.

I'm sorry but I can't keep the promise of the truth challenge. Thank you for participating though!

**Next story to be updated by Tailsdoll123: Let's Have Fun, Okay**

**Next story to be updated by A Little Carefree: Clock Collecting**

**Also, ILUVNCIS123 and me have created a collab account called Guiltylove101, just thought I'd let you know.**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
